The Fairy Sage
by Darkomega112
Summary: Zeref attacks Natsu after an event and after so called event he will leave Fairy Tail to become stronger in his own way. OP Natsu, but not God like. Read the story, if you don't like it then tell me how to improve it. Rated M for chapters to come and for now no lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Secret Decisions**

A/N: Sorry if this is really bad… but please leave reviews, every tip helps. Also my first fanfiction so if you want to flame you can I don't care really.

It has been a couple days since the defeat of the Tartaros…

In a Guild in the city of Magnolia named Fairy Tail the party was just starting up, not any small party but a huge party, one that put all others into shame and booze was flying around and screams to be heard from either drunk members or even just from the merry of the party. They were going to celebrate till the morning sun to celebrate their victory against Tartaros.

Even though the fighters that had defeated them were still recovering in the infirmary and were meant to still stay there till they were fully recovered… they managed to sneak out and before you knew it you could hear the first fight break out between the Ice mage Gray and the Dragon slayer Natsu.

Both knocked their heads against each other and said in unique sync "Watch where you`re walking Flame Head!"

Natsu then shouted, " Go to hell popsicle shit bag, between us two who defeated more Tartaros mages!" Gray took a slow breath and then shouted " You flame headed dumbass I managed to kill Silver!" Natsu then in a subtle voice exclaimed " Useless stripper isn't that your Dad…" Before you knew it the two just started their usual routine of just beating the living shit of each other but no one seemed to stop but instead just begin laughing and continue to party the nightlong.

Lucy the Celestial spirit mage was talking with Erza the Reequip mage with the most scarlet red hair anyone has ever seen and Wendy the Wind Dragon slayer and her co assistant Carla.

"So are you guys managing to recover from the fight" Lucy said and quickly a voice known to be Wendy's flying cat Carla responded with "I'm fine but Wendy should not have come out yet she is in a much worse case than me!"

"Carla…" and angry Wendy said. "I think if Natsu and Gray are allowed to be here now I`m allowed to be here doubly as much…" Cana and Wendy discussing that topic started to become a long conversation.

In the mean time Lucy and Erza had started talking about all kinds of random topics the entire guild was engaged in all sorts of conversations at one end you could see Gajeel and Levy talking and at the other you could see the pair Bisca and Alzac talking with Thunder God tribe, till…

The huge doors to the Guild opened and entering in came the Guilds of: Lamacia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus.

Commotions started between the fairy tail guild members about why they had appeared here at the party but then everyone was silenced by the voice of Fairy Tails current Guild Master Makarov "Everyone stop this bickering at once I have invited these individual Guilds for the celebration for we have all worked together in some sort of way… so LET`S PARTY!"

As if like a bomb the amount of noise being produced could be heard by the citizens outside Magnolia but they couldn't care one bit about that they simply were enjoying the time together, hell even the proud members like Kagura were having heart filling conversations and to make it all even better there was no one feeling alone or left out.

Everyone was talking and having fun till the end of the party and it was going to end with a bang quite literally or at least after the party it was.

After the party had finished and everyone was gone away… only two people were left in the guild… these were Makarov and Natsu… both were simply cleaning up the mess and discussing small things and having a laugh but this nice conversation was interrupted by a dark presence that walked in, Makarov and Natsu got into a battle stance and then Makarov shouted out "Who walks there?"

The presence then in an ominous like voice said "You guys actually did it… you beat my demons…" The man started tearing up and continued" Natsu are you finally strong enough to break me now…"

Natsu and Makarov saw the mans dark aura get more dense and dark and the old man exclaimed with wide eyes and sweat starting to form around his fore head "Zeref... Natsu run…" Natsu stood there not knowing what to do in the sheer shock of the situation knowing that he if he would stay his adventure would end, but would it really end or would this only be the start. "Natsu! What are you doing! Run now!" Natsu grew a shadow over his eyes and said "No… I will not now or ever abandon my family!" His eyes let out clear liquid tears, the nectar of sadness that which shows the emotions of a human. Makarov eyes widened at this statement and then smiled and looked Zeref into the eyes with no fear but with the contempt to survive and see his family again, he then said "Zeref do with us as you will, but DO NOT THINK YOU CAN TOUH MY CHIDREN YOU ABOMINATION OF A MAN!" Natsu looked at the old man with a smile understanding that both of them shared the same feeling about life and battle.

Zeref came walking slowly and the aura around him getting even thicker than it had before said "The Path you and your children have chosen will only lead to the path of death." Zeref began to slowly raise his hands forming a symbol "You both… shall repent for your sins… Natsu… maybe you really are not the one chosen to kill me… Natsu… Fairy Tail… we shall meet on the other side, either in hell or in heaven!"

The aura formed and he then shouted "**Repent**"

The Darkness was so fast that the last thing you could see in the guild was a light… no, more like a flame… a flame that burnt through the darkness and that held happiness.. it burnt and burnt, till... the impact occurred.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

The noise of the impact was so loud that people all over the world woke up thinking that this was an earthquake!

When then the smoke cleared from over the Guild… A huge crater had formed and inside that crater were a hardly able to stand Natsu bleeding for all parts of his body such as the neck, nose, mouth and even the nails of his toes and fingers had been scared by the impact.

On the same side of the Crater that Natsu was barely standing, lay an unconscious Makarov bleeding mainly from a rip on his back, but he had also taken in most of the Impact in his Giant form… so it is understandable why he would be so close to deaths door.

Surprisingly on the other side of the crater blood began spilling from the arm of the Dark Mage, even if it had not fazed him that he was in pain… he was only shocked that Natsu in the middle of his attack had managed to actually damage him… the most evil mage… Zeref.

Zeref then said out loud with a cool and calm voice "Natsu, you really seem to have potential in killing me, but you lack the power and killing intent to do so." He breathed slowly in and then said as a final proclamation "Natsu Dragneel, become stronger, find me, fight me and complete all the challenges before and after our fight!"

Natsu heard the words and slowly was beginning to fall down, the world began to turn dark, the sky turned black, the voices and noises faded out of existence. His eyes shut and saw the smile on the Dark Wizards face.

**After nearly 2 days and 3 hours of being unconscious.**

Natsu's eyelids slowly started to lift up from his sleep of recovery. He awoke only be surrounded by his friends in a room at the Infirmary of Fairy Hills. In front of him as he slowly stared leaning upwards and began hearing things again stood: Lucy, Erza, Happy, Gray, Makarov, The Strauss siblings, some of the other guilds members and then in the corner even sat fairy tails Ace mage… Gildarts Clive the Crash Magic Mage.

"Natsu!" shouted the little blue exceed Happy. Natsu put one of his hands onto his forehead and asked with a weary voice "What happened? Why am I here? What is with Z-" he was cut off by Master Makarov and said "Don't worry after the overload in the lacrima holding the guild, Gildarts managed to take us both to the infirmary"

Lucy then said, "So Natsu can you remember is there something worrying you because you did not even crack a stupid joke at Gray?"

Everyone started to laugh, even Natsu stared to crack a few laughs up and this was all interrupted when Natsu said in a serious tone with a dominating aura "Master Makarov, we need to talk… I have something important I now want to bring up with you."

The entire Guild mesmerized by the aura being produced by the young man that even Erza the dominant like older sister of Natsu had to say (A/N they are not actually siblings if it seemed like I said that) "Natsu… what is this pressure, did something else happen last night?" With a skeptical thought she continued to think about what it could that would make him release this much energy in front of his own friends as if he was trying to intimidate the people in the room.

Master Makarov then replied with "We will, after we…. HAVE A PARTY FOR OUR SURVIVAL!"

The Entire Guild started cheering and all that Natsu could manage to utter was "What?!"

As usual they began the festivities and started partying and during all the socializing and engagement of cheering Master Makarov and Natsu head off to a private room under the Fairy Hills complex where Gildarts was waiting for them.

Gildarts looked up and smiled at Natsu "Well done for your victory against Tartaros!" then his face though turned a bit darker and said "So how strong and menacing was he… Zeref?"

The Air in the small room started to get thicker and Natsu said "Evil, Pure and concentrated evil, Killer instinct and the thing I can not forgive is his lack to believe in the evolution of man."

Master Makarov butted in "Talking about Zeref, what are we going to do if next time its not just us in the zone of impact, but also innocents?

Gildarts was about to suggest something when Natsu said in a monotonous voice "That might happen, but I will be stronger and next time whenever that may be… 10 years, 100 years, hell even 1000 years I will be there to kick Zeref`s ass into…. THE DARKNESS AND EPITIMY OF HELL ITSELF!" _The Ground starts cracking underneath Natsu and the walls start to shake._

Then… Master Makarov hit Natsu with his Giant Fist into the ground and shouted out "You dumb ass, if you were to try that alone you would just die as a no one!"

Gildarts having to shake his head in agreement to what the old man had said.

Natsu got up from the blow to his back and said "I know, but if I don't get stronger I feel that I will just be of nuisance to you all on the battle field, that is why… I will NEVER LOSE AGAIN!"

Both Makarov and Gildarts had their eyes open in wide shock, was this really the same mage that always caused trouble and made enemies… no these were the words of a wise person, both men in awe of what they were witnessing.

Natsu then said "Master, I am going to take my day to think of something… when I have concluded on this answer I will return back to you in due time or by most by tomorrow morning."

Master Makarov took a few steps to Natsu and said " I trust you Natsu, always remember this… wherever you are you still have a family waiting for you… that was my reason for living."

After that little speech tears formed on Natsu`s eyes and he was grateful that he had been given time for considering what he was going to do.

The three mages left from the room and headed into different directions, Natsu going to think at the Lake, Makarov going to the Fairy Hills resort to see what was still going on and Gildarts headed off to look for some women… as per say usual.

After a 5 minute walk to the rest of the guild, Master Makarov was surprised to see everyone still celebrating this made him happy, knowing that everyone cared about them so much. He then shouted out "EVERYONE!" The entire Guild turned around to face the Guild Master, he then continued with "I have come back from my little escapade with Natsu and Gildarts and I have to say that we have decided on something that will be announced perhaps a little later. Maybe?" The Guild as all reacted normally and then continued back to the festivities, except for a few or like perhaps more like Erza and the rest of Team Natsu, but especially Erza as she has never seen or heard of a meeting with Natsu go down well, so she again suspects there being something else in play here.

Wendy said in a rather sweet tone "I hope Natsu is ok, I would not want him getting into trouble again… Poor Natsu always gets himself into trouble."

Everyone nods in agreement of this.

The _Fiesta_ continued for a couple of hours and this time ended without any violence. Meanwhile though Gildarts was getting his ladies and Natsu was coming to the near end of his conclusion of what to do.

**After a few hours in the Guild Hall.**

The Guild Hall was still very much active even after the huge party, everyone was boozing especially Cana the Card Magic User she had could drink more than anyone in the Guild.

Erza and Lucy were talking and Happy was trying to romanticize with Carla as always, even the Thunder God Tribe was socializing with others in the Hall.

Outside of the Guild came a Natsu Dragneel heading straight towards to the Guild Doors, but he stopped in front of the doors and took a heavy whiff of air into his lungs and quietly said "I can do this, cant I? Yes , yes I can… I gotta do this or I wont become stronger for everyone." He clenched his fist to the near extent of bleeding and commenced by opening the Doors of the Guild.

Everyone turned to stare at Natsu who had just entered through the Doors, he slowly walked to the crowd. Lucy shouted out "Natsu you came just in the right time we were just about to begin another celebration if that does not sound ridiculous, come on lets do th-"

Natsu who just walked past her and whispered, "I am sorry", interrupted her. Lucy not knowing what was going on was left standing there clueless. Makarov came forth and stood in front of the Fire Mage, then Natsu stared at Master with eyes that had gone through many decisions and told what his conclusion was for the sake of the Guild "Master… I have come up with my conclusion…"

Everyone stared at Natsu in confusion; Erza quickly said, "What do you mean Natsu?"

And everyone was about to get his answer…

"Master Makarov… I have decided that for now after our chat and to ensure the safety of Fairy Tail and any civilians… " Tears started to form around his eyes and he slowly turned to the Door and started walking that direction and finished his sentence,

"_**I am… LEAVING FAIRY TAIL!"**_

After he had said that all of the members stood there and waited for him to say that it was a joke, but that time never came and before anyone knew it and before anyone had even reacted to follow him he was gone.

The First one to react was Happy who just with sobbing words said "Natsu, are you really gone? Why? Why NATSUUU?

There was not a single word after that moments just solace and dead air, a feeling that was unpresendented for a Guild such as Fairy Tail.

Natsu had gone… Gone with Wind to find a new Light to destroy the Darkness.

A/N So guys that was the first chapter of the Fairy Sage. Tell me how you found it and I am going to be using an OC in the next chapter, but he will not play a huge role in the story.

The reason I chose that Natsu leaves is because first of all the stories that make someone leave Fairy Tail are mostly on Lucy and even though this is not canon I just wanted Natsu to leave the Guild for a reason and I am emphasizing reason because for example some stories will have them just getting kicked out I wanted him to leave for the safety of the Guild and to become strong. OP NATSU ahead but not like one shot kill and also please leave a review for improvement.

THANKS AND UN TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. The Aftermath

Chapter 2

The Aftermath

A/N Chapter 2! Hope you all like it and please review and leave reviews of improvements! And for anyone wondering for now I wont have Mavis here just later in the story.

It had been at least two days since Natsu Dragneel the Flame Dragon slayer of Fairy Tail had left their Guild, not just that but he had left them with no explanation of why he had left. He just stated his departure and then he left… simple as that… not a single word had been uttered after that except a few laughs that then turned to tears as they realized he was not joking.

The people who had been struck worst by this was the very team he had formed… Team Natsu, out of this team Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Wendy, Lucy and Happy were just sitting there and thinking. About why their leader had left them for reasons unbeknownst to them.

Erza was sitting on a wooden chair and staring with a blank expression towards the door and started thinking back of how she had met Natsu.

Flashback

"You there!" shouted a spirit filled voice. Erza turned to face a young boy with pink spiky hair or to put it exact salmon hair and he had his hand stretched out pointing at Erza and repeated "You, fight me now!" Erza looked shocked at what the boy said and then she smiled and answered with "Sure, but I wont go easy on you kid… before we start though, What´s your name anyways?" The boys eyes shined up with a jolt of excitement and shouted out for the rest of the guild to turn around to "My name is Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel and the guy who is going to beat you today!"

The Light shone through the cracks of the door and landed upon the back of Natsu giving his face a slight menacing shadow. The two started to position themselves into a fighting stance, then Makarov came between the two and said " The Fight will start in…. 3…..2….1…. GO!"

The two charged at each other and the thing Erza could remember the most of the Natsu on that particular day was his bravery and courage to fight a new enemy. Even though Erza had beat him… over… over and over again he would always come again to challenge her and get stronger and always make it harder for her to win.

Flashback End

Erza still continued to stare at the Doors and imagine Natsu standing there with a smile, not a sad face but a smile… a smile that showed that he was happy where he was.

It did not matter how hard she tried to imagine him there… he just was not and that really made the Guild seem inactive. The Guild members just sat there boozing but even when they were boozing they still had no talking or happy faces just depression overflowed the walls of Fairy Tail.

Emptiness, Solace, Darkness, Depression… all of this could be caught in one frame at the moment in the Guild.

They all just called it the Guild even though it was the Fairy Hills complex, but no one cared everyone just could not be bothered anymore.

Then a voice of monotone could be heard throughout the Guild "I am going out to catch some air, this place reeks of depression…" the man being identified as the ice Mage Gray Fullbuster or also known as one of Natsu's many rivals, Gray was though a bit different…

Gray walked out and walked in a straight line till he had reached his destination, the river bank where he and Natsu had many face downs…. Or as others would call, it little mages just messing around.

Gray said with a voice of relief or more a voice of reflection "Well doesn't this bring back some good old memories and painful ones." He began clenching his abs and stared at the reflection of the Water and saw him and Natsu fighting, he smiled.

Flashback

"Oi, Flame head are we going to start this?" asked an impatient Gray. Natsu started running at Gray and shouted "Never wait for an opportunity to take and advantage you dumb a-" Gray who had jumped up interrupted him and falcon punched Natsu into the air, Natsu started coughing up spit mixed with a mixture of blood and Gray was not done yet… he started to use his Ice Make Magic and shouted out "You are the idiot now `**Ice Make: Ice Hammer´ **block this if you can!" A huge Ice Hammer came flying down at Natsu, Natsu smiled and knew only ne way to block that attack… with his pure power and violence just like he solved all other kind of problems.

Natsu jumped up towards the Ice Hammer and chanted "Dumb ass! Take this! **`Fire Dragons Iron Fist´** take this and stuff it up your ass ice stripper!"

Both attacks collided and a tiny explosion formed, Natsu came through the smoke of the explosion and came at mox speed hurling towards Gray with his fist stretched out and punched him in the Gut, this sent Gray flying and skidding backwards coughing up blood and a dent in his abs from the impact.

Gray lay on the floor with pain and Natsu stood there with little wounds of the Ice having cut his skin, he began walking to Gray when out of nowhere…

"You two really never learn!" an irritated voice said from the path next to the riverbank. Both of the boys turned to face the direction that the voice had spoken from, but when they saw the person both of them went white in their faces and send "Erza…" The Scarlet haired mage stood there with both her hands on either side of her hip and an angry and frustrated look on her face, she didn't say anything she just stared at them and shouted out "You idiots!" both of them squealed as the scarlet mage ran at them and kicked them all around the place… the real winner of this fight was of course Erza…

Flashback End

The Ice Mage was by now just being stared at by bystanders and they wondered if he was ok. Gray continued looking at the clear water till a woman asked him "Sir, are you ok you have been standing here for the last 3 hours? Is there any way I can help you?"

Gray looked up in shock at the amount of time he had spent in his memories, with a swift and sly response he said "Oh thank you for your concern, I am sorry for having brought worry upon your mind. I will be going now and thank you a lot for your concern." The lady smiled at him with contempt and he made a elegant exit and sprinted away into the distance.

The lady walked back into her store and the lights went out.

**Inside the Guild**

Happy, Carla and Wendy were trying to liven up the mood in the Guild by talking with the rest of the Guild members, except for Lucy who was only sitting there looking at her keys and thinking 2Could I have done something to upset him?"

Lucy looked up when she saw Gray running in and inhaling the air after his sprint. Lucy called out to Gray "So, how was the fresh air? Where did you go actually?"

Gray looked at Lucy and said with a slight smile "oh the air was brilliant and I went to visit and old spot where me and… Natsu used to fight." He then had a quite sad expression on his face, this was though lightened up by Lucy saying "So, even you his rival are missing aren't you? I know how you feel I also miss him, it may be only two days without him, but it all seems so weird without him… its nearly like he is the heart of Fairy Tail. Right?"

Gray and Lucy continued discussing till…

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" shouted the duo of Makarov and Gildarts.

Everyone stared at the duo in confusion, then Macao one of the elderly mages in Fairy Tail and the father of the young Romeo asked "Master what is that you wish to talk with us a bout? Is it about Natsu?"

Makarov answered back with a plain and simple "Yes, yes we will be discussing a bit of why Natsu left and why he came up with this decision", everyone started to look brighter knowing why he had left, then Makarov continued "but I can not explain the whole story as some of this information is still confidential."

Everyone nodded as always in agreement.

Makarov then cleared his throat out and uttered out the message in a loud and hearable tone "Natsu has left the Guild for now as you know because he said in quote he wanted to become stronger, this is all true, but the reason he left was because of problems that occurred on the night of the Grand Party. After the occurrence of these events I let Natsu come up with his own consecutive decision on how he was going to overcome this and he seemed to choose the path of leaving and getting stronger." The entire Guild was silent and Erza was shaking her head as she had known there had to have been something else been going on.

Before Makarov continued Gray shouted out "What caused him to leave, why! And why not just tell us as well!." Everyone looking up or down or in any direction thinking about what the Ice mage had brought up.

Gildarts came forth and spoke out loud "Gray I know that you as much as anyone else here would like to know why, but this is the part of the story that is confidential or more we both find that for now this information should be kept confidential."

Gray looked down in a frustrated way, as he wanted to know where his `friend' was.

Makarov then continued Gildarts part of the speech by saying "Everyone what Gildarts just said is correct… we might explain everything in a later time but for now not, anyway I have had enough of this sad behavior! Everyone is to now put a smile on their face an others and socialize and don't just to it for your Old man, but also Natsu who left his home for the sake of his Family."

Everyone started smiling and then Happy flew into the air and shouted "Aye!" and everyone began smiling and shouted "For Natsu, for everything he has done, for everything he will do and for him to one day return to… HIS FAMILY!"

As usual after the chant Lisanna and Mirajane Strauss were pouring out the drinks for the Guild members.

The Party or more hope for Natsu was going string for many hours. At about 1AM in the morning Makarov excused himself to go up to the balcony for a bit and of course he says it as if it is just a casual day and the sun is shining. The members told him not to be too long or he would miss all the booze.

Makarov laughed at this and turned to go through the small door leading to the balcony and his face started to get more serious and as he had made his way outside he saw the figure he had been expecting…. Not Natsu… it was Yajima from the Magic Council.

**Meanwhile inside**

Lucy was talking with Erza and Gray about Natsu, "That Knucklehead got him into a mess again. He really is dumb, but this time its something even more serious if he had to…. Leave, you know what I mean?" Gray asked the two female mages. From behind a pillar Juvia was stalking Gray as always and thinking of him but aside that she was also had another accomplice with her, Happy who was following his love Carla. Both of them teamed u as they wanted to get their loves to love them.

Anyway not to get distracted the scarlet mage replied with "Well, that does suit him quite well wouldn't you also say that?" All three looked at each other and laughed and Lucy just said with a faint voice "Natsu, promise me wherever you are… you will come back."

The Party continued and everyone was running round and talking.

Then Wendy said in quite loud voice "Master Makarov has been gone quite long hasn't he? Well I guess he is old so… whatever."

The entire guild began shaking of laughter and even members like Laxus and Erza were laughing about what Wendy just said.

Laxus came through the crowd an openly said "Even though that was funny, Granddad is really taking his time."

Maccao said "Don't worry he is strong enough, don't forget he isn't a Wizard Saint for nothing you know."

The people continued to transverse in their conversations.

Though Gildarts in the far corner of the room was thinking "Old man you better hurry up with the talk or they will really start worrying and god knows what will happen next, so just hurry up."

**On the Balcony with Makarov and Yajima**

"Makarov"

"Yajima"

Both men had said the others name and were now staring at each other till…

They both broke down laughing of how serious they were acting next each other.

"Yajima, how long has it been since we last saw each other?" Makarov laughed out of his mouth and Yajima answered with "Probably since Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games."

After a few minutes of briefing each other of what has happened in the last few months both of the men became more serious and little cracks started being chiseled into the ground. Then Makarov broke the moment of immense seriousness by saying "So, You know about Natsu leaving an-" Yajima answered with "Yes Makarov I read the letter you sent me, I know about the Zeref incident and have to ask you one thing before you continue your side of information…" Makarov answered with "Yes?" Yajima asked, "Do you believe you would know any possible location where Natsu could go to or reside in?"

Makarov sighed, and then said "Well, to be honest I don't really recall anywhere except the area of Magnolia or other Guilds that he could visit, but he should find his way around somehow… he always does somehow, doesn't he?"

Yajima smiled "Yes, he surely does know how to fix a problem or two, but still will he really be strong enough to beat him…. Zeref?"

"Yajima, there has always been one thing in history that evil doers always forget and that is… not to trifle the strength of Fairy Tails children." Yajima nodded and countered his argument with "Yes, I believe in the children, but can their light overcome his darkness, that's my question Makarov… can they overcome his strength?"

Makarovs eyes became a bit more shadowed and he replied subtly with "They will, they will and Natsu will return as… the strongest anyone has ever seen! I am certain f it I saw his determination."

Yajima then turned around and said "He does have determination, but we also thought that of Master Purehito and he got swallowed by his own dark ambitions… did he not or am I mistaken?" Makarov looked at Yajima and was still convinced by his own thoughts then Yajima adeed something to his statement "Makarov, I am sure he will become stronger and as his family you must show him the right path, or he might fall to the pit of despair and not return from it, so remember this that he may be the `LIGHT' or he could be the `DARKNESS´ , just know that phases do happen… make sure never to doubt him and how ever much he may change he is your… child just like the rest of them, right?"

Makarov smiled once again and exclaimed "Don't worry even if he has a few hurdles in the way of his path Natsu will still be the `LIGHT´ and he will beat Zeref and that's final!"

"Well, as always you seize to amaze me Makarov with your love for your children and after our little discussion now tell me what you wanted to tell me?"

Makarov eyes turned serious again and said "Please… make sure that if something ever happens to me or with the Guild that everyone is happy and my final request to you is..*Makarov while saying this falls on his knees* please keep or at least try to keep the Magic Council off Natsu´s because if I know Natsu he will cause some kind of trouble as always… so will you Yajima promise me this?"

"I can probably assure you that I can meet your first request, but the second one is a bit more complicated as you know that nowadays getting a fair say in what is right and not in the council meetings is not easy, all I can say is that I will try my best but don't count that everything I say will work on them."

"Thanks! Well to know we have your support is better than just having nothing to protect our family." Makarov said in an energetic voice like a child.

"MASTER! Are you there?"

"Shit, its Wendy. Yajima you got to go now or they'll know something big is going on, now get going.!"

Yajima nodded his head and said "Till next time." He then vanished in a little ash that he had created.

Makarov wiped some sweat off of his forehead and turned around to Wendy with a bright smile and said "Sorry for making you guys worried, its just that the moon today is so bright, isn't it?"

Wendy stopped and said "Oh, it really is bright today, Master…*Her face turning slightly sad* will Natsu… will Natsu come back to the Guild?"

Master Makarov came over to Wendy and put his hand on her head "Wendy, how ever long he may be gone… a Fairy Tail mage always comes home, no exceptions not even Natsu." Wendy´s face lit up with joy and she pulled Makarov back to the Party and said "Master, Natsu is coming back so lets us celebrate this party to the end so we are ready for his arrival party." She said enthusiastically, Makarov smiled and laughed out loud "Haha that is the spirit of a Fairy Tai Mage."

Both of them arrived back to the Party and the members cheered to the return of the master and by this time it was already 1:30 AM, but that didn't stop them from partying all night long now did it.

The Erza came forth and said "As a finale for this nights celebration, I raise this drink*raises a drink of booze* for our brother of Fairy Tail… Natsu!"

Everyone cheered at Erza's proclamation..

The night continued till everyone was knocked out on the floor and sleeping… even Cana, so to put it to through there was a lot of booze drunken and the Sun was starting to slowly rise and hit the top of the temporary Guild.

Though this morning there was an ominous feeling to the air, this feeling was coming from one of the forests just on the outs skirts of Magnolia.

**On the Out skirts of Magnolia in the deep forest end**

A man was walking through the dark forest, he wore a simple black jacket, black boots like Gildarts would wear, A white scarf and plain black jeans which made his appearance seem a lot more dark than his personality. Then the Sun began to shine through a couple of the leaves in the most top canopies and the stroke of light hit the mans head which revealed the salmon pink like spiky hair, This man was Natsu, Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu stopped when through the crack of light in the trees he saw a spot for resting on a rock, he sat there and remembered how the last two nights had been like and what he had to do to make it here in tact.

Flashback

" **I AM LEAVING FAIRY TAIL"**

He ran out of the Guild and started to sob and tear up from all of the emotions running through him at the moment. He began panting and sprinting up the hill and continuing to run through the Dark shadows in the forest. Natsu shouted out "I am an idiot why did I do that! *Stops and looks at the Guild from the forest or at least what he can see, but turns around and continues to run* No, no, no I can not go back for now, I made myself a promise to become stronger enough to keep them safe."

He stopped, he was sweating, cold, worried, sad and depressed, to make things even better it was the night, he was in a dark and scary shadow and the only thing he ad was his scarf from Igneel and his own powers which he wanted to enhance majorly.

The Dragon Slayer continued to walk through the Forest till he suddenly had no feeling of any Ground underneath him and he fell and shouted "SHITTT!" Natsu hit the floor nearly before being able to say anything else and then felt and unreal like pain in his muscles and the next thing he knew he was screaming uncontrollably loud till the screams were so loud it couldn't be heard and he literally was knocked out because of the pain. He saw before closing his eyes slowly a light figure that extended its huge arms towards Natsu and was slowly starting to pick him up, but after that Natsu was gone, gone in to the world of sleep.

**Next Morning in Cave (Flashback)**

Natsu´s eyes shot open and he huffed and puffed as if waking up from a nightmare.

Natsu stared at his hand with shaking eyes for a few moments till he realized that he was still alive after all. Natsu then in relief said, "Jesus Christ, I thought I was a goner or at least that is what it felt like for a second." Natsu looked around him to see he was lying in a hollow part of rock so a small cave. He was still wondering how he had got there and he said with a inquiring face "Oh yea that thing with the light helped me, what was that actually… it looked like something animal like."

Natsu got a tap on his shoulder and the voice said, "Maybe I could tell you who that was?"

Natsu replied with "Thanks, but I don- wait WTF are you?"

The Big Bear like creature stood up slowly to show that he was about 2 feet taller than Natsu and exclaimed "I am Pinga, Pinga the Bear of Shadow Forest and the one who saved you yesterday… so I deserve a bit of credit."

Natsu looked up at Pinga and with slight intimidation replied "Tha-n-k you I guess, do you know who I am?"

Pinga began laughing and screeched "Who wouldn't know who you are, you are the infamous Natsu Dragneel the one who beat Tartaros with the help of Fairy Tail… your old Guild…" Natsu looked the Creature into the eyes with serious and surprised eyes and asked in a stuttering tone "How would you know? Who told you?"

Pinga took a deep breath in and explained "Well, its not that I wanted to know it was more like a man with black aura passed through the Forest with all beings dying that came near him or in touch and he was mumbling stuff about you and then… he started laughing like a devil and said quote by quote "Natsu! Smart choice leaving! Now come and kill me!" after that he continued through the Forest."

Natsu knew immediately who it was and asked two things "What di the person look like except for the dark aura and about when was this?"

"Well he wore black and white clothing and he had red eyes and for your second question I would say about a couple minutes or 30 minutes before you came tumbling down the cliff, I think… why do you know the person?"

"You could say I have a special connection with them…" Natsu said quite awkwardly and then continued with "I have to get stronger to fight them ... he told me I had to build a bit of a killer intent."

Pinga looked down at the young Dragon Slayer and slowly said "He is right… you are too nice and filled with sympathy, you need to have an emotion for killing for knowing when not to show sympathy, the moral I can tell you is that the one way I have found that you get a Killer Instinct is through… killing, simple as that and Natsu the Hero are you able to kill someone even if they have a family and friends?"

Natsu looked shocked and thought in his mind and answered "Is that really the only way, is there no other way?" Pinga quickly answered with a "No, killing is the only answer of this problem and if you are not willing to do this then… I am sorry, but you will not grow strong or more feared and that is all I can say really, I don't mind helping you get that attribute but you must be willing to listen to me then."

Natsu swallowed once and very heavily and breathed once in to calm down and saw Pinga into the eyes seriously and said "Pinga, please teach me how to get a killer instinct… Please teach me!"

Pinga looked at him in the eyes and said "I accept your offer and the lesson should only take but one night and then you should be good with getting ready for training and getting stronger but till this step is done we may not continue."

"Natsu, Lets go!"

Flashback End

Natsu sat on the Rock and closed his eyes and felt the presences of his family and quietly said "I see you guys are doing alright, that's good… I will come back one day, I promise."

"Its just like you said Pinga after killing even one person the instinct comes forth and all of these thoughts come about, Pinga I hope you rest in piece…"

Natsu slowly got up and saw visions of how during trying to kill one dark guild mage he had gone out of control just like Elfman when they were young, he was killing everyone, the mages, the civilians, the animals, he was bathing in the blood of everything and crying at the same time and then it all ended when his fiery fist struck through… Pinga.

He began was crying next to the body and then took from a shack in the village that was being terrorized by the dark guild mages or more it was once but not anymore, he took a plain black jacket, black jeans and black shoes that reminded him of Gildarts boots. He remembers that he walked for a couple hours and through rain and sun to reach the out skirts of Magnolia just to reach a resting spot and this is where the story continued for him.

Natsu walked to the edge of the cliff and waved one last goodbye to the place he called home and after that he walked into the dark path, the ominous path in which he had continued down.

The trees started catching flames while he walked down the path and there he went, he went North, North towards one of his first many challenges and trainings.

CHAPTER 2 DONE – TILL NEXT TIME!

A/N Chapter 2 done, so please review and give me feedback it is very much appreciated.

Till next time in Chapter 3!


	3. Two sides of the Coin

Chapter 3

Two sides of the coin

A/N Chapter 3 here, hope you enjoy: D and leave a review for a comment or feedback.

Just like a coin Natsu´s life had two sides before they got split. One side was Fairy Tail and his times with them, laughing with them, eating, drinking…. Everything related to his happiness had to do with Fairy Tail he had been emancipated in happiness since his first day's in Fairy Tail, he had friends from Fairy Tail and with them he gained many more. Now though he lost that part of him and the only thing left was the ambition of getting stronger and defeating Zerref… he was doing it for Fairy Tail, to protect them but it made him go mad and kill everything… even a newly made friend.

It was about 10 pm and while Fairy Tail was talking or going home to sleep in their nice warm beds and the civilians feeling safe because Fairy Tail was there and decided to wander to their own Dream Land and tug up in their own warm sheets a young man was walking alone.

The man was Natsu Dragneel, he walking alone through a village. His clothes made him look like he was part of the night sky and he had nothing with him except for his clothes and a tiny bit of bread that had fallen out of a cart. Natsu was walking through th village towards a small Dark Guild and he had an ominous smirk on his face, he began to breath in, he looked up and little drops of water landed on his face, it began pouring rain and thunder and lightning was hitting the ground in the out of range regions of the town.

Then he looked forwards towards the Gates of the Guild and continued to proceed to them.

When he reached the Gates he was telling himself "If it is an enemy… don't be afraid or hesitate to kill them, just, just…. Just KILL THEM!" After he said this he started breathing in and flames starting to appear and being breathed in by him.

Then silently he said **"Fire Dragons Roar" ** and the huge blast of fire escaped his mouth and broke or more burnt down the door, then it seemed like the Night sky turned to Day as the Fires light was so bright, even Natsu had to close his eyes and step back from where he was standing. Natsu said still with eyes closed "Did I kill them? Please… no why did I do that… why" before he could continue his moaning he heard screaming and shouting from inside the fire and saw the Mages inside the Guild being burnt or dead.

One of the mages jumped barely out of the fire, lying on the ground and was screaming "AHHH, IT HURTS SO MUCH… HELP ME; KILL ME!"

Natsu looked at the Mage who's own skin was burning and bleeding, the Mage had his stretched out asking for any help and Natsu slowly looked up to see that the other Mages in the complex were also burning if they had not died yet due to the Heat and Flame.

Natsu then grabbed the Man with a smile "Here, I will help yo-" just as he picked up the man he remembered these were all criminals and his thoughts blanked out and a sly smirk grew across his face and then… the massacre was commenced… the screams of those survivors in the Fire could be heard even in the distance and then they… stopped and a BANG was the only thing that clapped through the clouds and the sky….

**About 20 minutes away form the village**

Natsu Dragneel was walking on a path with no emotion on his face, the only thing you could tell was that his black clothes had been splashed with so much blood on them that it created permanent red spots on the some of the Black.

Natsu turned around "I went crazy again…*Light touches his face" I have to go…"

He continued to walk on the path and behind him shining in the was… the burnt down town with even the civilians pulverized to ashes… he was slowly turning to something Makarov and Yajima had feared most… he was becoming the `DARKNESS´ but would he stay like this… maybe or maybe not… all we know is that he is walking slowly through the night and away with nothing but innocent blood on his hands.

Near the pulverized Guild the sign with their name and the Dark to indicate it was a dark guild slowly burnt and crumbled. The Civilians houses burning down and the roofs falling in, everything that village had was now gone.

Natsu continued walking on the path and thing that for now came near him would start catching flames and begin getting incinerated; Natsu began shedding a tear but not altering his plain emotionless face. His Adventure was just beginning.

**The Next Morning at Fairy Tail**

As always the Guild was loud and full of noise to be heard, especially the voice of Erza Scarlet who was telling people to organize themselves and be quieter… even though she was the loudest one.

"ALL OF YOU ORGANIZE YOURSELVES and Macao…stop drinking and spend some family time with your son!"

Macao looked very intimidated and said in a stutter voice "Y-es… Erza…"

While Erza was commanding people around the clock to do things for her own purpose of keeping the Guild in order, Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy and Gray had been talking about the new story that had appeared in the Newspaper.

"Wow, the entire village was burnt to a crust… whoever did that really must be a hate filled person… or do I just sound weird by suggesting that?" Wendy asked the three Mages. "Well it definitely was some one of a less nice accord, but the story hasn't been put into detail, they don't even know who it is yet." Said Lucy. Gray nodded in agreement and Gajjel replied to this comment with "Whoever it was they have to be strong to do that, don't they?"

"Don't even think about going after the person or people that did that." Makarov said from the bar table he was sitting on. Gajeel looked at him confusingly "Master Makarov what do you mean with that?" Makarov looked at the small group of Mages that were discussing and said "I am telling you not to go after the reason that the had the village incinerated… is that no ok with you? Because if it is not we can have a bit more of a harsh talk you know?" Makarov said with the volume of his Magic energy increasing.

Gajeel was sweating from the magic pressure and said back in a scared tone "No Master, I wasn't even thinking of doing that, nope never." Makarov lowered the magic pressure letting the sweat on Gajjel stop and answered with a laugh "I thought so, now I have an idea how about to pass the time you guys go for a mission? I might have one for you guys How about it?"

The Group looked at each other and discussed for a few moments and then all in as circle nodded heads "Master Makarov we will except your request, but we would like a couple extra Mages not because of the difficulty but more for the fun of it?"

"Great, so who would you guys like extra because you guys are already four so who else?" The group pointed towards Happy, Juvia and Erza who was still harassing most of the group with commands.

"Ok… ERZA, HAPPY AND JUVIA GET OVER HERE FOR A MISSION!" The three mages turned around and gathered to the spot of the group and Makarov.

"You three will be joining these 4 on a little mission I have picked!" Makarov explained and then Mirajane faced Wendy and asked "Is it ok if I keep Carla here for help?"

Carla and Wendy looked at each other and nodded "Yes, Carla also approves."

"Great" Mirajane replied with.

"So Master what is the mission going to be?" asked Gray in curiosity. Makarov stood on the table and took a breath in and got the request out of his pocket "You 6 will be doing an S class mission… normally I would only give these to actual S class Mages, but I trust you guys and you have shown your strength in the past." The group was in awe that they were going to be able to do a S class mission, Erza looked as if it was no big deal and remembered that they didn't have a leader for it… "Natsu" she thought and Makarov continued, "You guys will be going over to Lamacia Scale and team up with them to find a group of criminals that have been testing magic on humans and animals. After you have done this you will come back for your reward of 2 million jewels."

At the mention of 2 million jewels Lucy jumped up in glee and thought "This will pay for the house for a long time!" and the rest of the group was smiling and then Happy came flying forwards and asked "When do we go ?" Everyone smiled at his comment and they all shouted out "NOW!"

Makarov smiled and passed the request to them and said "Good luck! And make sure to come back or I will kick your asses out of heaven or hell back to Fairy Tail."

The team smiled and walked through the door and left the Guild with less noise of course still everyone happy but still quieter than when they had been there.

Mirajane was clearing some of the beer glasses when she realized that Makarov was leaving the building "Master Makarov where are you going?" Makarov continued to walk and replied "Just going to check the progress of the Guild repaired and also I want to go for a walk." Mirajane smiled and nodded.

Makarov had been walking to check the Guild and found out it would need at least 3 more days, that wasn't the only thing he did though. He walked towards a café store and as he entered he saw Gildarts siting at a table waving at him.

"Gildarts?" Makarov said surprised that he was still in town. Makarov sat down and both of them ordered a drink and something to eat, after they had Gildarts asked "So, is it Natsu that burnt down the village?" Gildarts face getting serious when he questioned the Master and Makarovs face also got more serious and had to respond with a series of answers "Not a 100% sure that was him, but I can say it Is a possibility. I wonder what he doing now, he really will get himself into a huge load of shit if he continues on this path." Gildarts smiled and responded with "When has he ever not got himself into a huge load of shit, huh when?"

Both men began cracking a smile and laughed a bit and stopped their conversation as the waitress brought them their food.

While they were eating Gildarts said, "I saw some of them leaving the Guild what are they up to?" Makarov answered swiftly "I gave them a mission to keep them occupied, I don't want them getting any thoughts of following Natsu and not only that this will be a bit of practice for the next GMG… it may be 6 months away but still it is something special and without their leader the determination level may just sink." Both men remembered how much Natsu would encourage others to succeed in things no matter whether they are small or big.

"I hope Natsu will find the power that he needs at ne stage in his life…" Gildarts spoke out before taking a bite out of a piece of bread. "Yes, hopefully he doesn't get pulled to the wrong side… just like I told Yajima on that night." Both of them sighed and hoped that their wishes might just become true.

Makarov then just thought back to the time that he met Natsu…

Flashback

"So this is Fairy Tail, WOW its huge and just so big!" a little Natsu claimed to Master Makarov. "Oh yes this Fairy Tail but the size doesn't matter, the thing that matters is the bonds and friendships that we all share here."

Natsu´s eyes sparkled with joy and he explained "You see except Igneel I didn't really have friends… so will I be able to have… friends?" Makarov smiled at the young Natsu "If you are kind and share the same thoughts like others then you will receive a friendship that will last a life time and let me tell you that this friendship will mean a lot to you when you are my age." Natsu looked at the man in admiration of his wise words but his thoughts were interrupted by Makarov, "Lets go in young one."

Makarov started walking with Natsu to the doors and glanced once more to the smile on the boys face.

Flashback End

Makarov had remembered the face of Natsu smiling and soon after that he remembered the face of the Natsu who declared his leave from Fairy Tail with tears on his face.

The boy who joined with a smile… left with tears.

Makarov stood up from the table and excuse himself " Gildarts I think I am going to head back to the Guild and please tell me if you hear or find something relating to our discussion." Gildarts stood up "I better leave as well and of course I will notify you as soon as I have something interesting or if use to us, I don't know why but it feels so weird without him here doesn't it?" Makarov nodded.

Both walked out and split paths but before they did Makarov intervened with a comment "It does feel weird, but I am sure he will come back strong just like he promised us… until then I can not say anything."

Gildarts continued and simply waved with his hand with which Makarov corresponded with his own wave of his Giant hand.

Makarov had just arrived to the Doors when he looked into the sky and openly for anyone to hear said "Good luck…" then he walked in.

**On the Train with the Fairy tail team**

"Gajeel we are nearly there don't worry." Said a very caring Wendy who was helping her fellow Dragon Slayer whom was suffering of the same nausea that Natsu usually did.

"Why me…" Gajeel barely managed to say from the pure struggle of the sickness.

"You really are just like Natsu, getting sick on a train and just as stubborn!" Lucy claimed who was wiping Gajeel puke of her trousers with tissues. "True" exclaimed Happy and Erza at the same time. "Th-" Gajeel tried to say, "-at is just me-a-n…"

While that part of the Group was discussing Gajeel´s nausea the other part consisted of Juvia and Gray, which primarily functioned of Gray trying to stay away from Juvia while she tried to stay closer to him. "Gray-sama Juvia love you 3" Juvia was still running after Gray, Gray shouted back "You are creepy! Ahhhh!"

Then a loud voice shouted out loud "Can you all of you be quiet please!" and then the same voice began laughing slightly. The Group turned around to be confronted by Jura.

The entire Group in the same tone shouted "JURA!" The Man stood there smiling.

"Are you not supposed to be at the Lamacia Scale Guild building now?" Erza asked curiously. Jura then raised an even greater smile and explained "I am just coming back from one of my own missions, so I guess its lucky that I met you guys here. So, I heard Natsu is gone… is it true?" The Group became a bit more sad and nodded.

"ARRIVING AT DESTINATION IN 5 MINUTES, PLEASE HED BACK TO YOUR PLACES"

"Looks like I better get back to my seat, I will hurry back to the Guild when we arrive at the station to make sure I cash in this request."

The Group waved their goodbyes and Jura left through the cabin doors.

The Mages started talking for the last few moments and looked through the window at the scenery.

Gajeel eyes began and then went normal, Wendy looked at him "Are you ok Gajeel?"

Gajeel responded quickly, maybe a bit to quick for the liking of Erza "Oh nothing really just felt a bit of pain my stomach." Wendy was happy he was fine.

Gajeel then thought though "What was this feeling, like as if I felt something familiar on this train… maybe its nothing."

**In another Train Cabin**

"Lord Jose, is there something else you would require?" asked a man with a mask, Jose the old master of Phantom Lord coughed out and rubbed his white hair that he got from his fight with Makarov "Nothing or actually make sure to tell the rest of the group that I think I have a new test subject." The man with the mask looked up and asked "Who or what Master Jose?"

Jose looked at the masked man and said "A companion o the people who turned me into what I am… his name is … Happy."

The Train stopped and a loud voice announced "WE HAVE ARRIVED PLEASE EXIT"

And so everyone left, Jose and the masked man, Jura and finally the Fairy Tail team.

"Makarov, I will make you pay… For more than seven years have I been waiting to get my revenge on you… and what better way than to mess with your `children´."

Both of the men got into a carriage that waited for them outside of the vicinity and off they went,

**in a Pub in the village of Moon Village**

"Sir, would you like anything else with your drink?" The waitress asked the Man who was wearing a hood and was clad in black with… Red spots on his clothing, but only in some regions of the clothing.

The Man responded with a swift but polite "No that would be all I require."

The woman took a swift nod and bow and left to the kitchen again.

It was very silent in the Pub of this village, this quiet would be interrupted in a we moments when…

"OI, You asshole of a bar tender… I asked for a proper Beer not for this…. SHIT!" The Bartender looked at the enraged Male Mage and put down his glass and said "Maybe you just lack the taste of what it should taste like, if you don't want our beer… get the hell out!"

The Male Mage began getting very pissed with veins popping out of his head, he then stopped and began smirking "Ok, I will leave this place… before I do that though, IAM GOING TO TRASH THIS WHOLE PLACE! BOYS GET OVER HERE AND TEACH THIS GUY NOT TO MESS WITH US!"

After the man had said this at least 13 men had stood up from their places and began picking up their weapons or start showing off with a few spells.

The Leader of the group pulled out a rusty but sharp knife and pointed it at the Bar tender and then charged forwards.

The man clad with hood stood up and dashed towards the impact point of the knife and the Bartenders face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted the man with the knife; he had a reason for it. The man with the hood stopped his knife with the tip of his finger, nit just that but the knife was slowly melting.

The Hood of the Man fell of and landed on the floor… pinkish or salmon hair flew out from under the Hood revealing the man to be the infamous Natsu Dragneel.

Everyone´s jaws dropped as they had to bump into the infamous Natsu.

The Man with the knife screamed in shock "WHAT WOULD SOMEONE LIKE YOU WANT HERE? DIDN'T YOU LEAVE FAIRY TAIL? AHH WHY OUT OF ALL PLACES DID IT HAVE TO BE HERE? WHATEVER IAM STR-" The man didn't have a chance to finish as Natsu jabbed his finger into the mans heart, the man fell to the floor and began bleeding out of his mouth.

The entire went silent and people whispered "Is that really the kind hearted Natsu? Or is that a monster…?"

The bartender fell back onto the floor and looked shocked at both Natsu and the no longer breathing man and questioned, "Did… you really have to kill him?"

Then Natsu turned to the Bartender "I saved you, is it wrong to kill, do I not have the right to take an evil doers life if it saves for justice and am I not allowed to kill innocents?" The man answered back nearly immediately "No! You cant just kill people even if they are bad and what do you mean with even innocents?"

Natsu altered his tone to a darker tone and a slightly intimidating tone "What I mean is that if people stay in the way of serving justice then they may as well perish with the evil and are you going to stop me from killing these people as well?" Natsu was pointing towards the group of Mages on the other end of the Bar who were just mesmerized that their leader was dead.

The Bartender stood up and took a few steps back and basically spat his words towards Natsu "I will never let you kill anyone, those people back there only have been influenced by the man on the floor.. they have done nothing bad to deserve death or at least of what we know… I, no this entire village would come in your way from killing them! This is final!" The Man stood there waiting for a response, but what he got instead surprised him.

Natsu´s face went form intimidating to a slight smirk and then back to a emotionless face "Well, if you and the whole village want to spare the lives of the evil doers… then I have no choice but to kill everyone here… don't I?" The mans eyes and everyone else's eyes grew larger and the Bartender shouted "RUN!"

Natsu slowly began breathing in and his eyes turned crimson red, the earth and floor board began cracking, the people tried warning the civilians in time and the Bartender stood there slumped and teary eyed and the final word he said to Natsu before he was obliterated and sent to Oblivion was "You aren't a Hero… You are a Monster!"

The last of the mans words were wiped away by the sudden burst of flames with the rest of him and the village and bits of the surrounding areas into nothingness and oblivion. The Crash and Explosion that Natsu had created… even split the clouds in the sky…

Again.. Natsu was walking away from a fiery pit that had been left there because of him.

Will Natsu snap out of his Dark side or will he be stuck like this forever...

He walked into the Dark of the night… _Alone_…

**At Lamacia Scales Guild with the Fairy Tail Team**

The Fairy Tail Team had made it from the Train station to the Guild without any challenges in the way and just like they had thought Jura was waiting inside enjoying and Oolong Tea variant.

"So I see you made it back in time to even have a Tea:" Erza said in a humorous voice, Jura responded with a nod and laugh. Then Erza saw Gray run forwards and shoot some Ice towards the other ice mage Lyon Vastia and when Lyon threw his small Ice attack he hadn't expected that his Ice be cracked so easily. Then Lyon boldly explained "You see I was just training so I am bit tired, there is no other reason why your Ice was stronger this time."

Gray laughed out "That is Bullshit and you know it! I am a lot stronger than even the time in the GMG, so get ready to have your ass handed to you. " The other Ice Mage and Gray clashed heads and were staring at each other. At the same time Juvia was looking at Gray and Cheria from Lamacia Scale was staring at her love Lyon.

Their squabbling got stopped by the voice of Oba, the Master of Lamacia Scale, a Female around the same age as Makarov "Will you both stop this squabbling! We have important matters to talk about, so if all of you would be kind enough to follow me to the Meeting room that would be great!" Oba started to turn around and walk the group into the other room.

When they arrived to the huge room they were surprised to see that waiting in the room was a fully set up meal. "Everyone is welcome to eat during the Meeting, just make sure still to be paying attention." Jura explained.

Everyone sat down where his or her name had been stuck to and started the meeting.

After a few minutes of eating Oba found it fit to start the meeting. "I think most of you should know this is a S class mission, this means even in a powerful group like this that we have to be concentrated and focused in completing the Goal." The Members of both Guilds nodded agreeing to the situation at hand.

"I will Master Oba of Lamacia Scale now explain the entire mission outline that we have been explained, is that alright with everyone?" The heads of every member was shaking in agreement, so she continues, "The Mission reward comes in to a total of 4 million jewel, 2 million for each Guild. The Assignment is to stop the illegal testing on Animals and Humans; the organization´s name is 8 head… The one who originally suggested forming this team *looks at Gajeel* was the old Master of Phantom Lord… Master Jose."

Gajeel then remembered the sensation on the Train and could utter "Jose…", Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail remembered how Jose had attacked their Guild and got beaten by Master Makarov with his ultimate technique **"Fairy Law"**. Oba took the opportunity to continue "Jose is not the same after that fight, he was not able to be contacted and seemed like he had left the surface of the Planet.. Till he was spotted at the end of the GMG, but due to the circumstances the council decided to keep this private. The Council managed to follow some of his actions that were the testing of civilians and Animals. He used a liquid and this began making the victim's body begin to bubble, after that most of the subjects died and slowly tuned into partial pieces of Lacrima."

She stopped for a short break and Gray asked her "Was this like the event in Edolas that I am sure Master Makarov explained it you?" Oba looked at Gray "Sort of, but this was different as the victim died and the part of them that had been engulfed by bubbles was turned to Lacrima, except for that the victim just looked dead."

Erza raised her hand "What did Jose do to the bodies afterwards?"

"He cracked the Lacrima and used a vacuum device to such in the energy, after a few of these `tests´ he only began using the vacuum, though he still carries the liquid according to the Outline… Still though we now one final fact…. he has been buying materials, a lot of materials, from what we can tell it looks like he is creating a mega sized version of the vacuum. Do you guys now understand why this mission is so dangerous and important?"

All the members gulped and Happy and Wendy were sweating a bit from the dangerous description.

"Master Oba, do we have any confirmation of the other members? Do we know where to head?" asked Erza and having Jura´s supporting nod to increase the importance of the question.

Oba grabbed out a list and newspaper article "Well, the outline suggests that there are 8 main enemy leaders: Jose being one, A man by the name of Domino, A woman named Ruxa, A man seen with a man so his identity is unknown and the other two members one not having been seen and the other… was killed today *Oba holds up today Just in Newspaper article* he was killed in an explosion in a village named Moon Village… he was suggested to have been killed even before the explosion or that is what the autopsy can figure out from what they would call remains."

The Group looked baffled at this and Happy, out of all people happy asked "Is it the same person or people that destroyed the village before?" The group looked at Happy intrigued by his smart question, Erza added to that "So is it, if you know?"

Oba sighed and looked at the Newspaper "Well, the Magic Council can't be 100%, so they cant classify it as the same person, but if you were asking me I would say this was the same person. I could be wrong, the other thing is that the flames are so string that it literally destroys any evidence of the identity!"

The Group looked serious as they all thought "This must be a very strong enemy, maybe this is the 7th member trying to get at his comrade for something? Just who is this?"

Their thoughts were abruptly stopped for Oba clapped and then talked "I wouldn't worry too much about this person disturbing us, by the way he seemed to be leaving his carnage he is heading towards the Great Desert `Grandillo´ and that is at least over 500 kilometers or more away from here."

The Group faces got less serious and even Lucy had had a serious expression on her face.

"So are you guys willing to do this?" The Group smiled at Oba´s question "YES, WE ARE READY!" Oba smiled "Good, tonight it is to late to set off, so take head here and rest for tomorrow you will need it."

The group thanked the Master for the rooms and the members all went to their consecutive rooms for a goodnights sleep. At about 2 AM every member had got to sleep.

**Unknown Location – Jose´s Base**

"Master Jose, we have got confirmation that the final tubes have been set up."

Jose was sitting in a dark throne and began smirking "Perfect, now we just need the exceed and then I can finally get my power back, what do you think about this… Simon?"

The Man with the mask turned around "Master Jose, please refrain yourself from calling me that…. I am now just but the outside of Simon…. I am now your helper Zetas The Blue."

Jose frowned "Fine, by the way tell Ruxa and Domino to get themselves prepared for tomorrow, it will be but again a long day." Zetas nodded and disappeared in the shadows.

"Now *Jose looks up at the roof* are you finally going to do something?" Jose was looing up at the roof, off the roof was hanging a man with long fangs and bat like ears, the creature like man came swooping downwards and exclaimed "I have been Master Jose, just my work isn't that hard as the others as I simply use my ears." Jose looked a bit aggravate by the mans smug comment "Rex… you really aren't useful are you?"

The Man that was addressed as Rex seemed to not be angry about the comment he received, he simply had a smug face and said "They are coming you know?"

Jose eyes lit up with a vengeance "That's good, they may be strong, but once I have Happy I will restore my power… AND KILL THEM ALL AND DESTROY THAT PATHETIC OLD MAN!"

Rex stepped a bit back " You really do have an old history with them don't you, question though is it true that their old leader is no more with Fairy Tail." Jose smiled, he replied with "Yes, Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail is no longer a part of Fairy tail, that brings me to another point… with the loss of our 8th leader we would need a replacement, wouldn't we?" Rex smiled back "So, do I go and bring him back by force?"

Jose looked at Rex seriously and intimidatingly "If he does not comprise with our antics then you kill him or forcefully drag him here, but I warn you of one thing… do not underestimate that man… or any of them as well, they all defeated Tartaros as a unit and even separately they are strong. Just be warned that it wont be easy"

Rex laughed "Jose when have I ever not been sure of an enemies strength *both of them smiling*, when should I leave?"

Jose looked up "Tomorrow morning, now go to sleep." Rex left in a flash and Jose sat on his throne and like a maniac started laughing.

**At Makarovs Office**

Makarov was leaking energy out and broke his desk "Jose… If he hurt my children, I will again make your life a miserable hell." He settled down in his chair and shut off the leak of magic energy.

He began to slowly doze off to sleep.. he was feeling tired. Though he knew his children would be fine, he was still worried about what Jose had up his sleeve, Jose was and had always been a cheater.

Makarov then began snoring and fell asleep for the rest of that night.

**Magic Council **

"No! it cant be him, he would never do something in that kind of scale… not Natsu." Yajima said in a horrified voice, the rest of the council looked at him.

Org one of the council members looked down at him "It only makes sense that Natsu is the one that burnt the villages down, it may not fit his personality but we don't know how he changed after leaving Fairy tail, the fires were like that of a Dragon and finally isn't it a coincidence that both incidents had fire of the same magnitude?"

Yajima struggled to find an answer "Bu-" Org shouted out "No Yajima, we the council majority have decided that Natsu Dragneel is responsible of this act and he is to be put down for reward money, *Yajimas eyes widened* but right now we are all to busy with the Jose Porla case, so we will commence with the punishment of Natsu Dragneel at another allocated time, we will let you know later and now this session is over."

Yajima left the room in disappointed, not for not having thought of this all but for not being able to keep his second promise to Makarov.

He looked forwards and stuttered "Makarov, what is he going to do after your children have finished that mission…"

Yajima proceeded to walk to his dormitory and unknowns to him a little creature had been listening to him and the council and sprung from the building, ran through the forest and more till it had reached a man with black and white clothing. "So what do you have to tell me?" The little creature climbed onto his shoulder and whispered into his ear. After the message was finished the man looked at the creature and said "So, things are going like I thought… this era never really changes does it, Natsu… I see that you will get stronger, that's good *begins smiling* come one Natsu get strong already.. so I may rest in peace and pieces.

The entire forests leaves started decaying and the man walked off leaving the thing in his path to die.

**Natsu´s location – The Start to the Great desert Grandillo**

Natsu put his foot forwards and began walking… walking. He had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be… lets put it like this ` interesting ´

Natsu began recalling what once what Igneel had told him " You always said it like this "If someone strong is in your way, then get stronger and surpass them." Didn't you Igneel." He clenched his fist and continued going forwards.

He continued with the flames of ambition running through him.

END OF CHAPTER 3!

A/N so guys this is the end of Chapter 3! Hope you guys like it and dint forget to review! One more thing I think I have found a couple pairing, but I am not sure yet. Also I am using Happy as a plot device because now a days even in the show and manga Happy really do anything except cheering up people and being used for humor which is ok but I thought he needed to be used, so I used him for Jose´s secret plan. Also I used Simon cause why not XD.

TILL NEXT TIME IN CHAPTER 4!


	4. 8 head Big shots

Chapter 4

8 Head big shots

A/N I am sincerely sorry for not having uploaded anything in like 3 weeks or more…. I just had a lot going on, but aside from that this will be the 4th installment in this story. Enjoy

Walking through the great desert Grandillo was a man, Natsu Dragneel, the man who had left his home to get stronger for the light but was slowly falling towards the darkness… Natsu was becoming the thing that he has feared most, Evil.

Natsu was walking with cold eyes and a face of deceased emotions. He simply walked forwards with his hands next to him, he wasn't even sweating under the immense heat of the desert. He just walked and walked, while walking he passed many skeletons of those who had tried to walk through the desert without any kind of help or vehicle.

Natsu stopped and looked down at the floor, on the floor lay covered slightly by the sand an amulet. Natsu leaned down to pick up the amulet and when he pulled it up out of the sand still clinging onto the amulet was a skeleton with a hollow hole through his skull.

Natsu knocked the clenched hand of the amulet and dusted of any of the dust that was on the amulets top and bottom. Natsu slowly opened the amulet only to see a picture… the picture was of a family, this family had a little daughter in the middle of two adults, Natsu could only assume that the skeleton lying there was one of the adults. Natsu looked at the girl and then at the skeleton "Dumb, just dumb… why must people do this to our age of children, infusing their minds with despair… this all is starting to piss me off." Natsu stood up from his kneeling position and started to walk again.

Within in matter of minutes he had already made his way far away from the amulets location and he was steadily moving, he began to walk a bit slower though after a few minutes. One thing that not even the strongest of wizards could deny is that one still needs some source of nourishment. Natsu had not eaten since that last pub visit and to make things even worse it seemed that the wind was becoming stronger in its currents.

Natsu wondering what the hell was going on then flickered with his eyes and then saw the wind turning in a spot and slowly a "Tornado…. Shit!" was made, Natsu came back to his legs and ran the other way with a slight boost of his fire ability, he used his fire by using them as thrusters for his feet.

He slowly was using less magic and then began coughing and spat to his side "Goddammit I need something to eat… water." Then he fell onto the floor and started to the floor with a blank expression. "Why, why cant I move my body, why is my body doing this, wh-" suddenly a huge noise was made creating a shockwave which sent sand flying towards everywhere.

Natsu slowly forcing strain on his muscles began to sit up, he only widened his eyes at the sight of the Tornado, it looked as if it had an evil smirk. Natsu wanted to move but his body wasn't reacting… it began to struggle against his thoughts though. Before Natsu knew what was happening though he had been pulled into the tornado and screamed "DAMN, DAMN IT ALL!"

He and the litter around the area were all sucked up by the tornado and the war scream began to lessen and then stopped.

Is Natsu Dragneel dead? Or is this just another hindrance set up by God and Fate?

**At the Capital city of Grandillo**

"Why did we have to go here again Mira-chan?" Mirajane tuned to Lisanna and explained "Well, Master Makarov told us if you would have been listening that we have to go to the Capital of Grandillo to search the area to figure out if the culprit that has been incinerating regions is located here." Lisanna nodded to indicate she understood what was going on. The two sisters began to head towards the monument in the middle.

Mirajane had to pull Lisanna along the way because the shops and the delicacies would always distract her. (A/N just as a not I want to mention that Mirajane is weaker than Natsu or in general the Fairy Tail team except for Gildarts and Makarov are all weaker than him. Just incase anyone was wondering.)

As they were approaching the monument of a man Lisanna asked "Mira?" Mirajane looked back and raised an eyebrow "What is it Lisanna?"

"Well, I just thought of something… does the person actually have to be here, for all we know it could be anywhere in the desert? Right?"

Mirajane looked at Lisanna and then sighed and pointed towards the statue "You see the statue of that man?" Lisanna looked towards the sight of the statue "Yes, I see him but what does he have to do with this?"

Mirajane raised her head up and looked Lisanna in the eyes "So, the desert was named Grandillo for this man is or was named Gran Dillo, the desert is said to have been and even now to be a challenge-" Lisanna shot up "What do you mean by ´challenge´?"

Mirajane continued "Well it is considered a challenge as from the thousands that have tried to walk through the desert only a few…. Actually I tried to make it sound nice but the truth is that no one who has walked through this desert has ever survived, they would either get hallucinations and die, die of hunger and thirst and finally would just not have the power and ambition to continue. Gran Dillo at the time was the only worker to survive the construction of the Train Tracks, the only way now to cross the desert is through t he use of the trains and if you think that the desert is not a big deal… then be mistaken… nothing… no human nor supernatural being has survived through it… Gran Dillo survived only because the Capital supplied them with constant water supplies. Do you understand now why it is physically impossible to cross the desert?"

Lisanna looked quite shocked and shook her head and the two began walking when Lisanna began the conversation again "So, I understand that no one has made it ever through there but what happens if out client is in there?"

The two of each other looked at each other and began laughing "Sorry about that, that was a ridiculous idea, a human doing that and after that description I even doubt that even Gildarts could do it!" Mirajane nodded "Well, Gildarts told me once of how he had tried to do it but in the end he couldn't even get far enough away not to see the outskirts anymore… I am telling you that if something can get through that desert that they are surely not human… they cant b-"

Both of the women froze on the spot and looked up…

"Well, Natsu Dragneel isn't here but at least I can take care of two Fairy Tail maggots… That train ride really killed me, anyway time to get KILLING!"

**Jose´s Secret Base**

"HAHA" a maniacally laughing Jose was sat on his throne. He started to look at some subordinates "Isn't this perfect, Rex is off to either retrieve or kill that Dragneel boy and Zetas, Ruxa and Domino or headed towards the brats of Fairy Tail. Though I am worried about that Scarlet and Jura… they might be tough to beat. Well, now we have 1 of the heads dead, 1 head going after Dragneel, 3 heads going after the Fairy Tail brats combined with Lamacia Scale and now we have me as another head so that leaves me with you two now doesn't it…."

Out of the crowd came walking forwards two younger women. One being shrouded in a crimson red and the other in an azure blue. "So… Master Jose what is it that we have to do?" both asked in synchronization. Jose looked down at the two and explained "As I have mentioned before that you two are important for keeping here, we don't want the base if found to be easily captured, now do we?" The two answered "Yes Master Jose we will stay here for the safety of the Base." Jose sat back and smiled "That's good…" 

Jose then remembered that he had one more thing to say "Actually, you could do one more thing…" "Yes" both answered with a straight face.

"Zetas, Ruxa and Domino are after the Fairy Tail brats and Rex is after Dragneel…. But I also need the Exceed from the Fairy Tail brats, so I want both of you to catch up with Zetas and explain that before the battle is to be started that you guys will retrieve the Exceed."

The two individuals shook their heads and before anyone could say anything… they were gone only leaving a dent in the ground for the crew to see."

One of the subordinates looked with awe at the dent and exclaimed "Holy shit…. How string are they or more important… how strong are the Heads?" The man looked up again and began to sweat when he saw a Jose looking evilly at him with a smile.

"You want to know who the strongest is out of all the Heads?" The man smartly answered with "Master Jose naturally you are the strongest…" Jose began laughing "That is quite the compliment but… I am not the strongest…" The men all looked at him in wonder and all now interested in the strength of the Heads asked "Then who is the strongest?"

"The two strongest and the reason I am saying two is because they nearly always never lose to anyone and have a draw when they fight against each other." Master Jose explained and took a breath in, "and these would be Zetas… and…. Rex, the only other one that could probably give them a run for their money would be Domino but the other heads couldn't land a single hit."

The entire squad of men looked in shock and all then began to tremble… they didn't even understand why… all they could think was… "What the hell are our Heads… Monsters…"

Jose lay back and covered his face with his hat and took a breath in "This is going to be an interesting few days…"

"Master Jose… I just got confirmation that Zetas is ready and has been informed by the two Twin Angels." A man said. Jose looked at him and replied "HAHA, perfect everything is ready… tell the twins to get moving."

"YES SIR" The Man began to run and scream at men to spread the message to the radio communicator.

**At the Lamacia Scale Guild**

"Its good to see everyone up and well for our breakfast." Oba said in a cheerful tone. As everyone had expected not only was gray in his pants only but he was also fighting with Lyon. Erza stood up "Both of you sit down and behave or I will make you behave."

In a second both were sat and hugging "You are my BEST FRIEND!" both said to each other and feeling like they should vomit just at that thought.

Lucy asked Erza "Erza can I go with Wendy and Happy to the Bakery, they have a sale today and I want to bu-" "No, we have to concentrate our man for-" Lucy smirked "You know I heard they have the best Strawberry cak-" Erza pushes Happy, Lucy and Wendy through the door "Don't come back until you have that Strawberry Cake, you understand that!"

Everyone just sweat dropped at the sight of Erza concentration on something that is not serious or work based.

They began to walk direction Bakery and Erza returned back to the Meeting place.

Oba stood up and began talking "We all have to be ready for anything to happen, war, riot and in the worst case… massacre of everyone. Sources have indicated that the most likely move they would pull is to target our Base here... and we have some bad news…"

Everyone looked serious "We have a suspicion that one of us is being targeted…"

Everyone looked anxious and Oba continued, "We think the one they are after is Jura or Erza… we cant be certain but be on your toes."

Everyone started to look very scared and anxiously at the woman and let her continue on the debriefing.

Meanwhile at the Bakery

Happy, Lucy and Wendy flew through the door of the Bakery. "WOW" the three of them said. Lucy walked up to the counter and began to ring the bell for calling the staff. No one came. Lucy rang again and again and unbeknownst to them in the back room lay the deceased bodies of the Bakers and staff… Then came slowly walking forwards two figures… The two twin angels.

Wendy said she was going to check the back of the building and so she walked to the back. "Well Lucy why don't you thing anyone is here?" Happy said while looking at a huge piece of chocolate cake.

"Happy…. I think someone's coming!" Lucy said in relief after having rung the bell 1000 times at least. Then both stared as two figures walked through and announced "Welcome to the renowned and World Famous Bakery!"

Lucy and Happy looked at them with wide smiles and one of them started to offer them cakes the other was staring at Happy. Wendy was running back as fast as she could, through the back window she saw the horrifying sight of dead bodies and blood splattered all across the walls and floors. She began to grow tired but she didn't have the time so… "Sky Dragons Roar!" she blasted with the gust of wind through the walls all the way to where they all were located. "Guy! Watch out! These People aren't the Bakers!"

Lucy and Happy looked surprised and the two twins quite annoyed took a step back and looked at Happy. "Wendy how can you be sure?" Wendy screamed back "Isn't it suspicious that the entire back room is filled with corpses and blood!"

Both looked at her with eyes filled with shock and fear and happy could only mutter "Corpses… Blood…. What the hell…. What the hell is going on?" He then turned to Lucy and the thing Lucy could see was simply his eye beginning to fill with water. "Happy" she gave him a tight hug and the trio then faced the two twins.

"I wouldn't have expected you guys to figure it out that fast." The twins said while moving a few steps towards the group. Wendy got in front of both of them and began the attack "Sky Dragons…. ROAR!" The huge blast of wind was sent into the direction of the twins.

"Flame Foxes Grin Blast!" One of the two twins ran forwards and sent fiery smiles their way and when both attacks collided a burst of energy radiated and when the light cleared all that was left was pieces of melting cake falling from the sky.

Lucy ran next to Wendy "Happy stay back there *The second twin starts grinning* and now ` Come forth spirit of the Lion!" Then out of a bright light came Leo and sprung straight towards the twins. The twin smiled as the fist of Leo was inches away from contact and then the twin exclaimed "Fuego Directo" and the a blast of fire pulsed out of the twins eyes and mouth, it was nearly like a skeleton like object. The twin picked up Leo in a fiery fist "Giganta Boca del Fuego" then a huge gust of flame came out of the twin or more from his mouth and formed into a dig like mouth "LEO!" Lucy screamed before she just saw him getting bit in half and even though he wouldn't die like that it still hurt to see him getting killed.

The twin started laughing but was soon interrupted "Sky Dragons Kick!" Wendy came crashing with her leg down and kicked the twin directly into the stomach making her cough up blood and skid backwards into the rubble of the Bakery.

The twin immediately flew up and began wiping away the blood from his mouth and began smiling "Why are you smiling?" Wendy said in a suspicious voice. The twin looked her into the eye and laughed "We have what we came here for!" Then Wendy´s eyes grew large and then Lucy and Wendy turned around to find Happy in the Hands of the other Twin. "HAPPY!" Lucy shouted.

"What do you need Happy for?" Wendy said in a furious tone. "We are the Twin Angels of 8 Head, we need Happy for our Masters ambition and dream… and the rest is none of your business."

Lucy then shouted back "What does Happy have to do with it! What did he or Fair Tail do to your Master ?!" The other twin having jumped over the two mages and landing behind the other twin "Well… lets leave it at that he has quite the reputation with Fairy Tail… "

"We have to go now so till next tim-" The twin that had been fighting Wendy had just been struck by the fist of Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer. The twin in blue only stared in shock as he had struck down her sister. "BASTARD… HOW DARE YOU!" She was interrupted by Gajeel the looking at her and replying with "So, you guys are part of 8 head and Happy was your target? Why Happy?" The twins ferocious look calmed and became a smile "You wont find out of my sister because it seems you broke her spine… so there wouldn't be a point by talking with her. Happy is necessary for our plans and all of you… will die by the hands of 8 Hea-" "Iron Dragons God Lance!" A huge Lance of Iron severed the arm of the twin; well that's at least what he thought, the next second in front of Gajeel landed the twin with aura emitting from her "10,000 dense water blast!" The straight but thin blast of water headed towards Gajeel´s liver and when it hit his liver area it simply pierced through in a straight line. "Iron Dragons…*Grabs hold of the girl*…. ROAR!"

The next thing that appeared was an explosion and it burst into the direction of the mountains and it tore down the buildings and the land around it with it. The smoke began clearing from were Gajeel was standing and Lucy and Wendy began cheering for a second but it all stopped "Iron Shadow Dragon Drive" he became covered by shadows and metal and "Iron Shadow Dragons ROAR!" Before though the blast could escape his mouth the hand of the twin shut it to. "Now sister merge with me once more just like at the beginning…" The twin on the floor started to disappear into a vibrant red colour and merge with the blue colour of the standing twin. Then the shadows of both started to merge and the twin with a huge amount of purple energy started to radiate "One Mode" the twin exclaimed. Gajeel started to smile and both of the fists clashed and huge shock waves were being made but the twin was pushing Gajeel back each time.

"HAHA, I might even go serious with you!" Gajeel shouted but got a swift punch to the stomach and elevated his fist downwards to the face…. The twin then raised her hand, which held the unconscious version of Happy. "Bitch…." Gajeel managed to squeeze out before getting punched into the ribs.

The Twin jumped up into the air and turned her back onto Gajeel "I have what we came for and now I can relax while ´they' take care of the rest…" In a matter of seconds she was gone into the wind.

"Are you two ok?" Gajeel questioned both of the Mages. Wendy and Lucy grabbed Gajeel and helped him walk back to the Base.

In the Forest Zetas, Ruxa and Domino lead the Battalion and they were preparing for the battle.

When Gajeel and co had arrived back they were awaited their by the rest of the crew, Erza standing there with shock and worry on her face then Gray asked "Where… where is Happy?" The two female mages began to well up in tears…

**At Jose´s Secret Base**

"So I see that you both have merged…" Jose said in a displeased tone only because he had lost now another Head to the Group. "Master Jose we do though have the Exceed you wished for." Jose's eyes lit up as he was presented the Exceed in a cage.

"Wonderful, bring him to the lab and tell them to wait for my instruction, go now!" Jose said in a violent but superior voice. The twin simply nodded and ran.

Jose walked back to his throne fit for a King and a messenger ran in holding two pieces of news.

"Sir, we have lacrima photos and visuals of Zeref. He seems to be heading towards a desolate area of Magnolia." Jose nodded simply "Fine, its just good knowing he wont interfere with our plans any time soon… hopefully."

"What's the second piece of news?" Jose said while taking a large gulp of his drink.

"Master Jose… Rex… Rex has been killed" Jose spat his drink out and grew

Wide eyed with rage, "Rex had confronted by the S class Mage Mirajane and her sister Lisanna, the Fairy Tail sisters." Jose´s magic pressure started to rise and form cracks in the floor "So one of my two strongest warriors has been killed! Killed by Fairies! A demon born in the abyss of hell cant be killed by a FAIRY!" The amount of sweat dropping of the mans forehead is so much that a small puddle is flowing around him.

"Actually Master Jose, he wasn't killed by the duo but was killed by whom we presume to have been Natsu Dragneel. It seems that Rex went into his ´full state´ against the duo, they by our sources stood not even a minute but got knocked out and when they had returned to a state of consciousness had found his body mutilated and destroyed. No one saw the culprit but as I said before we are sure it was Dragneel."

Jose looked as if he had been enlightened and asked in a for once normal tone "How did Dragneel get to Grandillo Capital? He had to take a long turn form the outskirt of the desert to the main station and by then Rex would have found him?"

The man looked scared by the mention of Natsu and explained back "Well it seems…. That this Dragneel man made his way through Desert all the way to the Capital…" Jose opened his eyes till his eyes popped out a bit "No, that's not possible *looks at the ground* what in gods name is that man… no one has ever managed that, the legend of Grandillo crushed `For whoever sets foot upon the desert Grandillo, be it demon, human, dragon or even god will die. The thing that crosses this desert in whatever era shall be crowned legend´ What are you Natsu Dragneel, you a human completing a task that even gods are said to have failed at… that's just ridiculous…."

The man faced Jose and replied "We know, should we cancel the capture of Dragneel?" Jose looked up at the man once again "Yes, you will tell the rest of the Army of 8 head not to engage with Natsu Dragneel! Make sure that we keep him off course from our battle, I know he is kilometers away from the battle but still we have to ensure top priority!"

"Yes sir, I will be on my way as soon as possible." The man began to sprint and ran past the different stations passing on the message to the rest of the people. The people got onto it to design a method of imagery for soldiers to know whom not to confront.

Master Jose slowly let his pulse return to normal and relax his muscles "He is really going to be pissed off when he finds out that we have his best friend…"

Master Jose then just plainly after a few minutes exclaimed from his mouth "What in the hell happened to you Rex?"

**Back at Grandillo Capital city with Mirajane, Lisanna and Rex**

The duo of the sisters looked up at the Bat like man and prepared for battle. "Lisanna! This guy is strong! I feel a heavy presence of magical energy! I think he might be our culprit!" Mirajane said while Lisanna got into her most powerful take over version.

Lisanna nodded "Yep, Mira I would go to you take over form!"

Mirajane then ran forwards and started to glow "Satan Soul: Sitiri!" and when then the light is diminished then all that is left is the strongest of her souls… the Satan soul Sitiri. Rex stared at the two and mumbled "Fairy Tail… these two are weak."

Mirajane came flying up "Demon Flash!" a dark ball of auro appeared and was shot at Rex, "Sonic… BOOM!" A huge sound wave shot from Rex and neutralized or more deflected the attack and hit Mirajane with a huge boom. Mirajane came flying out of the cloud being shrouded in fire on her feet. "Damn, this guy is strong. Even in my strongest soul I cant even take him down." Then through the cloud in front of Mirajane came propelled Lisanna, Mirajane caught her. Lisanna coughed a bit of blood and said "This guy is too strong… is he the culprit?" Rex came flying forwards and stopped in front of them. "You, you aren't the guy who has been incinerating towns!" Rex frowned "How would you know?" Mirajane had a serious face but somewhat mocking as well "The culprit is a strict fir magic user, it seems that you use a different type of magic but even though you aren't the culprit… you are still a danger to us, so WE WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!" Lisanna nodded and Rex laughed and came at sonic speed forwards "I am one of the Heads of 8 Head… now die Sonic blast barrage! `"

The barrage of sonic blasts sent the two sisters flying towards the ground and the blasts didn't stop there but they started to shoot towards the civilians and destroy the area, the people began to scream and run. Lisanna jumped from the rubble and grabbed the statue and shot it at Rex. "You think that can stop me! Sonic Repel!" A fine reflection of the statue was made and shot towards the original statue, both clashed and cracked.

"Lisanna! That was a statue for memorial! *Lisanna excuses herself* Well this guy really is tough… he really is one of those guys… anyway what's your name and why aren't you with the rest of your group?" Rex looked at his two opponents who had tiny cuts from the rocks and who were positioning themselves for another attack "My name is Rex, I am one of the 8 heads and your doom but I actually came here for the same reason you came here… to capture the culprit and make him a new member but instead I found you two. Well it is an irony who he is right?"

The two women looked confused "The culprit? How should we know him? Well anyway lets stop this chatter and get on to kicking your ass!" Both of them said, Mirajane flew up at high-speed to punch Rex but her punch got caught as if she was a baby. "I see… HAHA you don't even realize who he is…. What an irony, well in the course of time you might find out. Why do I have to fight you guys, all I wanted to do was fight Natsu Dragneel?"

Both of the females were so concentrated on beating him that they didn't even take in that hint on the identity of the culprit. "Mira! Use it now!" Mira nodded at the statement and Rex looked a bit confused.

"Shit!" Rex muttered as Lisanna got a firm grip on him and Mirajane chanted "Triple Demon Beam Cannon!" A huge amount of dark energy gathered and formed into three spheres which melded into one and formed with a lightning tether, the second it was let loose it shot Rex straight into the ground with his wind blown out. Lisanna had managed to barely get out of the way.

A huge explosion was created, it created shock waves that broke through buildings and pathways and the shot Rex at least 10 meters downwards into a dent created by the impact, and by that time most of the civilians had made their way to the emergency trans bunker.

"Did we get him?" Mirajane asked Lisanna who was slowly moving downwards. " I think we might have got h-" she then coughed her last words as she then got punched in the stomach so hard she bulleted into Mirajane and both were sent flying upwards and then above them to ram house them downwards was Rex who still had the dust covering him.

They then went down crashing towards the ground. "What the hell, how did he survive that! I used that on Sayla and it nearly beat her!" Both looked up as the smoke cleared and to be seen was the form of Rex now covered in muscles and growing more beast like "Impressive, I might have a bit more fun with you guys… this is my second form and if you are lucky you might get to see my final form.

The two mages were hurt, bruised, cut and worst of all they were in fear. Mirajane thought, "Are we going to die here… Am I never going to see the rest of Fairy Tail and will I never miss him again… Natsu, No I cant fall here… I CANT!"

Mirajane stood up straight and had an angry face "We wont just be killed here, we are fairy tail and… and we have the faith of all of our friends behind us pushing us forwards!" Lisanna agreed and both sprung towards Rex and he laughed.

"Bird Slash" The slash bounced of Rex and reflected back at her. Behind him came Mirajane swinging her fist towards him and hitting him in the jaw. "Ow! What the hell is your jaw made out of?" Mirajanes knuckles started to bleed slightly and she ignored that fact and continued her assault.

"Falcon Punch!" Lisanna screamed and her fist got shoved to the side and Rex only could say "Falcon Punch… seriously, Go back to the kids corner!" He sent her flying towards a complex for children and she crashed hard. Rex even though he was smirking had left his cover open for Mirajane to attack. "Take this DARK ECLIPSE! This is my best attack… and the most difficult to perform!" A small dark light appeared and it looked quite flame like and this moved towards Rex. "What the hell… are you trying to kill me with a candle light… HAHA you guys really are hopeless aren't you!" Just as he had been mocking them a smirk had formed on Mirajanes and Lisanna´s face, the little dark flame then cracked to the surprise of Rex and the next second he had been swallowed up by the flame and it started to compact itself into nothingness.

"We did it!" Lisanna cheered and began dancing, and then she faced Mirajane who had a serious expression "Shit… it wasn't enough!" Lisanna looked at the tiny speck of darkness in the air and then her eyes opened nearly like in slow motion. Then the voice of Rex could be heard "Well you have shown me you strongest technique *starts to grin*

Big… BANG!" The darkness cracked like an egg and exploded and the destruction lasted for 2 minutes… the every shock wave created so much wind that houses were being flung around but that got stopped by the impact to the ground and a quick flash and then just smoke, no fire just smoke from the explosion.

In the center of the huge crater that had been created in the middle of the city flew Rex. "Well it seems that the Crater was mainly forced downwards or re directed as shockwaves to the outside regions."

Then the smoke cleared from the crater and out came rolling Mirajane holding Lisanna who had been forced out of her Take over and Mirajane was barely holding on to her Satan Soul Transformation. "Lisanna, what have we got ourselves into?" Mirajane says looking at Lisanna and little pellets of tears slowly fall on the cheek of Lisanna and Mirajane begins to cry quietly. Mirajane looks at Rex who slowly is coming toward them with slow but fast movements.

"Well, you made it through the explosion, not bad but if you think that you can survive the rest of this fight then you are thoroughly mistaken, your sister is unconscious and you still haven't faced me at 100%... but you are about to."

Mirajanes eyes were empty as mist started to gather around Rex and his voice got more deep and demonic "You see I share my title as strongest in 8 head with another but the mistake that many think is that I am a bat… that is just a cover up," In the mist his figure starts to get taller and bulk up with muscles and dark red fur and his hands starts to grow to claws his wings become demon like wings his mouth becomes like that of Cerberus and his eyes turn crimson red and his teeth stained with blood, "You see I am a Demon or Monster not born of the magic of Zeref but one born from the abyss of hell, you may call me Rexus Doomfang… and now get ready to entertain me!"

Mirajane trembled at the sight and felt her heart stop a few times and saw her dreams crumble and was beginning to run out tears. She felt her eyes close and she fell unconscious. Rex looked at her on the floor "It seems I might not have the fight I wanted… this really was a boring turn of events, they really aren't like the warriors that Zetas is going to fight…. GODDAMN IT! HOW COME THAT GUY ALWAYS GETS THE GOOD FIGHTS!"

Then Rex froze in his space, he felt a shiver run down his spine and his pulsing ego stopped to reconsider what the hell was going on.

"What… what the hell did you do to Mira and Lisanna… answer me beast!" The man behind Rex shouted. Rex turned around slowly and widened his eyes in shock "Natsu Dragneel, what the hell happened to you?" There stood Natsu bleeding from everywhere, his ears, legs, arms, knuckles, mouth, eyes, head and abs were all bleeding from wounds and he looked like a maniac. Blood shot eyes and a posture of no fear towards Rex but more like anger… he had no fear of standing in front a real demon. "It took a bit but I walked through the desert, in the end it was tough well it was meant for gods but I don't know what all the fuss about it is… but aside that what did you do to them!" Rex looked shocked and had a feeling of fear… fear something he had never properly felt before. Rex also couldn't believe that a mere human could conquer Grandillo the great desert… it was ludicrous and unprecedented in all of time.

Rex began to take a few steps back and said, "I fought them as you weren't here and my masters organization 8 heads goal is to destroy Fairy Tail and take over the world and we want you to jo-" Rex stopped to talk when Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fist causing it to bleed and punched Rex directly into the Face, "YOU IDIOT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR DEAL, ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHAT YOU DID TO THEM AND HOW YOU WANT TO DIE!" Natsu shouted this with his veins popping out and muscles being shown, as if he had been chiseled out marble. Rex fell to the floor and put his claw to his mouth to find some of his fangs broken and bleeding out. Rex looked and then smiled "Finally…. I have found an opponent worthy of my full power!" Natsu still full of anger screamed "I am out of magic for the moment but *starts to bleed out his cuts and knuckles* I WILL STILL BREAK YOU AND TURN YOU BACK INTO THE TINY SPECK THAT YOU ONCE WERE IN THE VOID!"

Rex roared and flew towards Natsu and got a straight fist right into the face. The punch was hard that it ripped through his jaw causing insane pain to Rex "AHHHHHHHH!" while Rex was recovering Natsu made his way to Mirajane and saw she was still fine and let out a battle cry "EVEN THOUGH SHE IS STILL ALIVE, I STILL DIDN'T MANAGE TO KEEP THEM SAFE!" Natsu stood there shirtless and blood pouring off him and his body. Natsu the turned to be struck by a shock wave, but simply shrugged it off but the very next second he was pierced through his right eye with the claw Rex and lifted up into the air, blood was gushing out of the wound and he hung on Rex´s claw like a lifeless body. "Natsu Dragneel, Even without magic you really are a monster… more of a monster than even me… pity it had to end like this, I will remember you as my best mortal enem-"

"Shut up you dumb piece of shit…." Natsu began talking again and the rage formed, "I will… will kill you!" He managed to slide out of the claw and Rex still in shock of the capabilities of this human hadn't foretold what was going to happen next, Natsu opened his mouth and bit his claw and ripped out his thumb, index and middle finger. "Shit! What are you Natsu, Never has anyone done this to me and… you will pay!" As Rex was going to attack Natsu he froze and so did his heart. Natsu stood there with an empty socket in the right eye and a blood shot and emotionless eye on the other side, blood oozing from his body parts and the veins popping out everywhere and his knuckles were dripping blood on the floor again… "Beast…state your name!" Rex felt under pressure and exclaimed "My short name is just Rex and my long one is Rexus Doomfang." Natsu started walking towards him and slowly Natsu began to breath out fire. He stood looking down at Rex "Now I will punish you for hurting my family… goodnight Rex…"

The next thing that Rex knew was that Natsu had generated a fire so precise and strong from his hand that it had incinerated Rex´s legs so quickly that it seemed like instant lobotomy. Rex screeched in pain and then next cam his arms; he then lay there like a useless puppet. "Please *begins crying slightly* don't kill me… please I don't want to die yet…" Natsu looked at him in the eyes "Did you listen to the many people you have killed in your life time?" Rex´s eyes grew even larger and tearier and then before you knew it Rex´s vision went blurry and decayed.

Mirajane slowly began opening her eyes and felt something warm filling the air… she saw Lisanna and began rubbing her eyes "Lisanna, what's happening, why aren't we dead?" Lisanna continued to look in that direction. Then Mirajane stood up and saw the monstrosity of an enemy that they had faced before and were sure had killed them.

"Oh god, what happened?" In front of the two sisters on a metal pole like a manikin with his head at the top, it was sliced off and his arms and legs couldn't be seen anywhere and his hearts was on the floor crushed. "Mira, I think the thing filling the air… is his blood."

Mirajane began to feel slightly sick and continued "Lisanna how long have you been up? Did you see who did this?"

Lisanna slowly stood up and explained "I only got up about 5 minutes earlier than you and no I didn't see who killed him… I only saw his final form now after he got killed." Mira then remembered how she had fallen unconscious just at the site of Rex.

"Mira?" Mirajane looked at Lisanna and replied "Yes, what is it?" after Mirajane replied she sighed and took a breath in "I know this might sound like a weird idea but I feel like the guy we were trying to track down was responsible for this massacre and mutilation, I mean I understand that he was an enemy but to do that to even a demon is just in humane…"

Mirajane agreed and both of them began walking towards the train bunker where they would explain that everything is safe now.

**In Grandillo Desert **

Walking through the desert was Natsu, he was covered in blood and the wounds were painful but he continued to walk. He felt nothing in his right eye, this didn't distract him of his goal of becoming even stronger. He had to if he wanted to protect those dear to him.

"Why… why do I exist, would the world be better without me?" Natsu said this still with a serious face with emotionless eyes. He shrugged the flies off his wounds, as they thought he was merely a living copse for them to eat. He continued forwards till end.

Natsu was really becoming stringer but was this something good or was it not good. What will Natsu become in the future, the leader of light, the leader of dark or will he become the void… the one that will be isolate for all eternity and fight for earths will and his own… This depends on Natsu Dragneel.


	5. Clash and Zetas the Blue

Chapter 5

Clash and Zetas the Blue

A/N: This is the 5th installment to the series. Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review and give feedback :D. Flames are going to be ignored if they aren't constructive.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Master Makarov sat there with a beer in one hand and in the other he held a fairy tail guild stamp, he was just letting the new guild members gain their new Guild mark. This time of celebration though was cut short…

A man came running through the Guild doors drenched in sweat and shouted out "MASTER MAKAROV! I HAVE URGENT NEWS!" when this was heard the entire Guild went silent… Makarov looked at the man who was at his limits "What is is it? You know we have festivities running at the moment, if it's a request then it will have to wait for later on." The man began coughing a bit or more like he was choking of exhaustion "Master Makarov, two things have occurred…. Mirajane and Lisanna *Elfmann starts to stand up in worry* had been confronted by whom they thought to have been the culprit but was later on found to be an 8 head leader or at least that is what my sources told me from Grandillo." Makarovs eyes started to shake and he when he looked around some of the guild members realized what the threat was and the rest thought it was great that Mirajane and Lisanna had beat him… or that's what they thought.

"So did they beat him?" A voice rang out from the crowd of mages. The crowd turned to the voice and Cana the boozer of the guild explained "Romeo, if they explained what happened at Grandillo then that might indicate that they beat him…" The crowd nodding but Romeo still a bit uncertain wasn't convinced.

The messenger who had cooled down a bit and wiped some sweat explained "Actually according to what Mirajane and Lisanna explained…. They were unconscious when the enemy engaged in his strongest power…. When they woke up they found him dead." Some of the crowd gulped and some stood their scared and shocked that Mirajane couldn't beat an opponent. Makarov got off the table he was sitting on and lay his beer to the side "So, if Mirajane and Lisanna didn't beat this enemy…. Then who did?"

The crowd began to shake at thinking of someone stronger than Mirajane… just that thought made people sick, though the Messenger then stood and continued his explanation "Well, we had come to the short and very hypothesis like conclusion that the murderer of him was the culprit who had been incinerating villages and towns… but we only guessed that in the short time we had."

Makarov stayed calm in the outside but in the inside he began to shake because of the his thoughts and some conspiracies flying round that it could be Natsu and that he was doing all of this as an act of revenge. Makarov though only showing the slightest shock in the pulsing of his jugular veins could still be recognized to have some sort of emotion running through him at the moment.

"If that is so… would that put the culprit at a high danger rate?" Makarov asked worried and then the messenger turned to Makarov to fully face him "I had to run here quickly but at the moment the message is being sent to the council and in their free time will discuss what is to be done, but we recommend not to engage the culprit!" The Mages didn't look shocked but were more all filled with fear… the thought having to fight something like that was just…. Unbelievable.

When the people managed to settle down again with their drinks in hand and started to chit chat again, the messenger took the opportunity to intervene and message the rest of what he had to deliver "Master Makarov, the second bit of news we have is about the exceed named Happy… he has been catnapped by the enemy, the reasons are unclear and we are certain that a fight is going to break out soon…"

Makarovs aura started thickening and knocking chairs to the sides "I can except my children being bruised but…. I CANNOT ACCEPT THIS…. This has gone too far!" Makarov before going maniac mode was tapped on the back by Mavis. The messenger not understanding what was going on and why everyone was staring behind Makarov just tried to start up the conversation again.

"Master Makarov?" The messenger asked quietly in sort of scared tone, he got Makarovs attention nearly instantly. "Sorry for my distraction, we have a sort of guardian angel… lets leave it at that." The Messenger shrugged "Sure…. Whatever, Your Exceed pal had been catnapped as I mentioned and we are sure it was 8 head but we still don't have confirmation on their location." Makarov simply sighed "Its fine, so what is the final piece of info cause I think I need a bit of rest after all of this..."

The Mages started laughing at Makarovs comment but then quickly silenced when the Messenger took about speaking "The final piece of information is about someone from Yajima to you… this is confidential information so I would prefer if we would place ourselves into a more desolate location." When Makarov realized that it was from Yajima he announced "Everyone will continue with the celebrations and I will take this meeting to my office, everyone enjoy!"

The Guild even though confused slightly by the actions of the Guild Master decided to continue with the party as planned, Makarov made his way to the office with the Messenger.

When they both sat down on the chairs situated in Makarovs office the conversation began. "So, what has Yajima for me?" The messenger looked slightly displeased about what he was going to have to say "Yajima wants to inform you that he didn't manage to keep… Natsu Dragneel out of the site of the Council in time…. It seems that they are accusing Dragneel of being the incinerating culprit…. And to make things even worse…. After the battle and confrontation with 8 Head is done with, they will be declaring Natsu Dragneel as a criminal and might make wanted posters… I am sorry for having to tell you this news…"

Makarov sat there, nothing else nothing more… he just sat there staring at the man and then both started shaking, the messenger shaking because of Makarov and Makarov was shaking because he had failed to keep his child safe… Makarov felt doubt in himself but he realized that moaning now wouldn't help Natsu.

"Tell Yajima that's its fine… and tell him too try and keep the wanted price eventually down… if it comes to it." Makarov asked the messenger while shaking the man´s hand in a manner of pleading. The messenger simply answered with a swift yes and moved out and before you knew it Makarov was back on the table with his booze.

Everyone was partying and enjoying and Makarov tried to participate but couldn't help it to drop a tear for Natsu "What has happened Natsu? What have I done? Why did I let you leave?" Makarov said this while looking at his booze and continued in his recollection.

**In a carriage direction east**

"Master Zeref, we have news that Rexus Doomfang has been killed!" A man in red and black said, Zeref´s reaction wasn't changed "What a pity… he was a powerful opponent back then but I guess his end was undeniable.." The rest of the men in the carriage just nodded or concentrated on something else but aside that the man who had explained the death asked "Master Zeref how do you actually know Rexus? I mean he is like you… older then they look but aside that what connection do you both have? Sorry if I am being a bit nosey, I´m just interested."

Zeref looked at the man and quietly whispered "We used to know each other… from lets say… an older group." The men all gulped just imagining Rexus Doomfang the demon and Zeref the Dark Wizard working together… just wow, after that Zeref kept quiet and everyone went back to their own activities.

Then Zeref had a quick thought which had occurred to his mind and wouldn't get out of his head "Natsu… yes… you killed him didn't you, you really are going to be interesting…. *starts to get a serious expression and posture and emits bits of magic that scares some of he crew* but Natsu if _**they **_come back…. Then what are you going to do?" As Zeref says that he touches his abdominal area, which seems to have been hurt in some sort of way… "Angels… more like devils…" with these words the carriage disappeared into the raven darkness of the woods.

**With Mirajane and Lisanna on the train back home**

"Mira are we going to be back soon? When can we eat something? What are we going to do now? What's the time? Uhhhh answer!" Lisanna bugging her sister and tapping her constantly for an answer was really starting to piss off Mirajane. "Lisanna, are you going to shut your mouth and what the hell do you mean with eating, we just had a special free meal!" Lisanna sweat dropped and just went to the corner of her seat "You´re so mean Mira."

Mirajane sighs and looks out of the window towards the green of the land in the near horizon closing in, "Lisanna do you think that Erza´s will be ok… I mean we couldn't beat this guy and he was shared strongest place with someone else, I fear that the other guy is part of the attack being coordinated towards them." Lisanna shook up a bit "I don't know…. But I mean if it does happen then they do have Erza, Gray, Gajeel and even Jura… but I understand you." Mirajane agreed with Lisannas argument "Lisanna, I agree but… what happens if that isn't even enough… and this Rex guy did mention that the attack was going to happen soon…" Lisanna just looked down at the floor in a sad manner.

After a dew minutes and with the train slowly arriving at the station Lisanna added "Whatever happens we will unite as a family!" Lisanna said looking at Mirajane with a smile and Mirajane smiled back.

Then the doors opened and the two left…

**At Zetas Forces with Domino and Ruxa**

"Lord Zetas, our squad is ready for your signal!" A squad captain said. Zetas turned to him with a huge piece of armor of radiant blue "Fine, I will give you the signal so be prepared and get ready." The Captain ran to his squad of soldiers and just whispered to himself "Holy shit, that's Zetas the Blue… no wonder he is considered equals with Rex."

Zetas turned back around to face the Ruxa and Domino. "So is everything in place Zetas?" Ruxa asked in a curious tone with Domino just nodding. "Yes, everything is in place and Jose is working on the final installment to the plan and will be arriving shortly." Zetas explained and then pointed towards Domino "Domino do you have our special prisoner?" Domino flipped up his top hat and smirked like a joker "Of course I do…. He wont be causing trouble anytime now." Zetas nodded to Dominos statement.

Zetas walked slowly up to the edge of the forest and to the cliff and mourned out "Erza, if only you were on my side this time…"

Zetas raised his hand and shouted, "Let this massacre begin! Kill everyone in the way! Squad Domino is going to the right, squad Ruxa to the middle and my squad to the left! GO!" The second Zetas finished battle cries could be heard as the squads all set out to the different paths and there it all started.

Ruxa had an insignia appear on her back of light yellow colour and like a Jet took off into town with her squad. While Domino and Zetas let their squads head in front of them.

The town bells began ringing…

**30 minutes earlier in the Lamacia Scale Building**

Everyone was sat around, not sad but just a bit shocked that one of their friends had been taken away that easily. Erza though was making sure everyone was ready for any emergency case. Oba was making sure everyone was informed in the town for emergency evacuations. Lucy and Wendy felt guilty for having lost Happy and even though everyone said that they would get him back.

"Everyone, get yourselves ready for any situation and Gray… please put a pair of pants on cause right now I really don't want to see those Boxers." Gray ran immediately to the changing room that made people laugh except Juvia who was still stalking him all the way.

Jura was getting his stances ready for battle and was meditating for the last few minutes that they all would have.

"Erza?" asked Gajeel who had a bandage around the area he had been pierced by the annoying twin angel, "Yes?" Erza responded quite swiftly with. Gajeel has a serious face and asked in definite tone "If we get attacked should we stick as a group or form as one?"

Erza raised an eyebrow "Weird question but fine, we always stick as one so to avoid things like that which happened to our Happy." Gajeel took the comment in and was about to ask something else but then he was interrupted or more like everyone was interrupted.

Lucy said in a plain voice "The Bells… OH MY GOD THE BELLS! ITS STRATING!" Everyone got out of their positions and got outside where they were awaited by the sight of civilians running and houses getting fired at, the enemy soldiers running directly at the group and in the middle of those soldiers was Ruxa heading straight for Erza with her insignia on back.

Gray shouted out "I think that's one of their heads! And its heading right for Erza!" Erza jumped forwards "Requip: Purgatory Armor!" and out of the glimmer of light similar to Mirajanes came Erza wielding huge sword like hammer axe. "Take this!" Erza said as she flung her weapon downwards at Ruxa, Ruxa got flung straight into the ground. The soldiers stopped for a second when they saw the weapon had penetrated Ruxa, this fear was only momentarily as Ruxa`s insignia started to grow even brighter and then she whispered into ground "Tornado Flash!" As she chanted the ground was propelled upwards lifting the blade with Erza, and as they started to fall again she was intercepted by Ruxa again "I am Ruxa, one of 8 heads and your doom, Encarta Remedy!" Then Erza's eyes widened as a huge gust of wind formed around her and it started to scratch Erza little by little.

Everyone was so distracted with their fight that they hadn't even seen the soldiers sneak up at them. "DIE FAIRY TAIL SCUM!" A soldier screamed, to then get punched by Jura and be sent flying into the rest of the soldiers. "Split up into three teams! Lyon, Juvia and Wendy you are coming with me to the left side, In the middle Gajeel and Erza stay here and the right side will be Gray, Lucy and Yuka and anyone I didn't call is to go and help civilians to the exits and to safety.

The group then split and Oba who was just at the back decided to stick by in the middle group.

Gajeel began knocking out the soldiers and sending them flying into the air "Erza need any help up there?" he shouted to erza who had turned to her Black wing armor and was fighting with Ruxa, "No! Stay out of this fight!" Gajeel just sighing, as he wanted a string opponent just like back in the day of when he had fought Natsu…

"Fine!" Gajeel replied as he then resumed to beating the living shit out of the soldiers.

**On the right side of the city**

"Yuka, how did you get such huge eyebrows man?" Gray asked in the absolute worst time possible known to man. Yuka just looked annoyed and that managed to shut him up. Lucy then interrupted the death stare "Guys they are here already! GO AQUARIOS EQUIP!" and with this Lucy turned into a version of Aquarius, the same one she used in the Tartaros war. Yuka and Gray also got into battle position, Gray getting into his Devil Slayer Mode and Yuka… well he can use waves?

"Devil Ice Make: 1000 Saint Blades!" Gray made 1000 Ice blades appear which pierced the enemies sending them into shock and unconsciousness, Lucy then saw in the background standing an odd figure "Hey you back there! Are you one of the Heads?" Lucy shouted, Domino then came walking out and acknowledged them as enemies "I am Domino, I am your demise and a Head of 8 Head!" with that news out of the way Gray could now go full strength. "So if you are the one of them… I wont hold back! Devil Ice Make: Ice Demon Battalion!" With that tiny but deadly needles of ice came flying forwards and cut down all… every single soldier from Dominos squad. "Wow!" was all Yuka and Lucy could say. Gray began to smirk but then his smirk became a worried smirk as Domino began laughing in little hiccups nearly, "Haha, this is funny… I thought you were all just big shots but I guess I also don't need to hold back!" Dominos clothes started to rip and an Insignia of raven black formed on his chest. "This is going to be fun, well as I am going to kill you all I wanted to let you all know that today… No one will be going home!" Domino laughed out.

Little black specks started to gather around Domino and he started to swirl them round and round and when they popped like bubbles the impact was reflected directly onto the bodies of them, causing immense pain.

"What the hell!" Domino said as he saw Gray running at him like a Bull, "Devil Ice Make: Ice armor!" Ice pieces started to wrap around Gray creating armor and when he rammed into Domino he had expected that like anyone he would be knocked back and hurt… on the contrary, the very second that Gray crashed into Domino his Ice armor broke and his arm got dislocated. "AHHHHHHH!" Gray screamed as he lay on the floor, Domino now chanted "Bubble Black!" a huge bubble appeared and was slowly dropping on Gray.

"Gray!" Lucy shouted and past her then ran Yuka at speed and managed to land a hit just in time to send the attack back up and the damage just implode upwards into the face of Domino. Lucy then ran forwards "Urano Meteor!" celestial energy was released and shot like an array at Domino forcing him to jump backwards.

Gray slowly stood up from the floor and stared at Domino, Domino on the other hand was laughing, "I hope this will last a bit longer than this! Let the fun begin!"

Domino basically ripped the floor open when he pounced at them, "Full Power! DOMINO AXYSS DIMENSION!" The area went dark and the noise went dim.

**On the left side of the city**

Jura, Lyon, Juvia and Wendy were fighting off the soldiers quite easily. "Should this be this easy?" Lyon questioned. Jura while fighting off a couple more men answered "No… but I feel like this isn't all that will be given to us!"

Then out the soldiers came running a man with a long sword "Die!" The sword came down on Jura "Rumbling Mount Fuji!" a Huge explosion burst from the ground like a pillar into the air, Jura took a breath in and widened his eyes as the sword then slowly broke through the blast and slightly cut through Jura´s clothes and his skin. "Sir Jura!" Wendy screamed, Juvia quickly jumped over Jura to be above the soldier "Water Nebula!" The current of water shot at him but was easily cut through knocked back at her.

"This Guy is stronger than the rest! Are you one of the heads?" Lyon shouted as he threw ice spikes at the man who began chuckling "Sword Clash: Green Clash Net!" and out of the sword flew a Green like Net that worked like Gildarts crash magic… it simply destroyed the opposing magic and in this case it would be Lyon´s. His ice got dismantled and when the net hit him it was like a compacted explosion. Jura shouted in shock "LYON!" the angered Wizard Saint jumped up and shouted "1 million Buddha Fist" and out of the ground came a single fist and it split at the speed of light and absolutely hit every part of the mans body and he was sent crashing into a obstructed building. Juvia and Wendy had taken care of the normal soldiers and were in awe at the damage produced.

Jura landed next to Lyon and helped the fellow guild member up to his feet and managed to keep him up on his shoulder. Then out of the building rubble the man slowly crawled his way out and stood up "You guys are… damn strong! This sword I hold isn't that special except for the fact that's its made of a very fine crystalized lacrima." Jura let Lyon go as Wendy and Juvia began to hold Lyon by the arms.

"I am Jura, Jura Neekis the 5th ranked Wizard Saint, I wish to know if you are one of the heads?" Jura pointed out. The man simply began to chuckle again "I…. am the Captain of the soldiers that you are fighting and the ones your friends are fighting… but I am not the head…. I am simply here as an obstacle. If you wish to fight my Master then you will have to get through me!" The man proclaimed and ran forwards with his sword and swung downwards "Sword Clash: White Strike Net!" and once again a though more powerful net was sent downwards at Jura who countered with "Rumbling Buddha Fist!"

The attacks clashed and eventually both forced each other upwards like fireworks except that when this firework exploded… the white net created little meteorites that well sunder upon the ground.

Wendy and Juvia began running to the sides of the meteorites with Lyon in their hands. Jura looked up shocked at the power of the net, he proceeded to run forwards to the man, the man blocked with his sword…. This was a fatal mistake and Jura´s opportunity for a strike, "Rumbling Buddha Palm!" Jura´s palm at a perfect degree hit the blade and a light was produced that emancipated once thoughts, when the light cleared on the floor lay the man and the broken long sword.

Lyon managed to cough a few words out "That's… what power you need to be called… a Saint…" the two girls speechless at Jura´s strength nearly lost their footing. Jura turned around and semi smiled "We managed to beat this opponent, but we still have the Leader… this guy was already tough." Juvia and Wendy started to get scared at the thought of Jura maybe even getting beat up. Then Wendy suggested "I cant see him at the moment or in fact all I see is the defeated soldiers… so can we please just regroup with Erza´s group?" Jura nod in agreement and had a final look around and then decided "I think your idea seems like the best at the moment. Lets make sure to get Lyon to a medical bay soon." Juvia took a piece of fabric and tied it in a manner that it sort of represented a plaster.

When the 4 of them made their way back, from the side of a building came Zetas walking out, he slowly walked towards the man on the floor. "You fought well *closes the mans eyes* and you will be remembered in the new age." Zetas then ripped of an amulet the man was wearing, "I will make sure to avenge you…" Zetas let the open amulet drop and then in the reflection of light it was revealed to be a picture of Zetas and the man.

Zetas then broke through a few walls and went direction middle and behind him then cam the utterly beaten up Pantherlilly. "Why are you doing this Simon Mikazuchi?" Simon stopped and in a dangerous tone interjected "I am but the body and slate of Simon… I am Zetas the Blue!" Pantherlilly not understanding his motives and idea just complied and was continued to be pulled on a chain. "One more thing I want to ask you _Zetas_… Why me?"

You decided to join that Guild and the perfect timing for catnapping you was on your mission. You cant blame me really now can you? I was simply following my masters orders but your other Exceed friend Happy is awaiting a bit more of a tragic fate."

Pantherlilly´s eyes went wide and was now even more confused…

"What does Happy have to do with this?" Pantherlilly asked again and again now. Zetas simply answered every time with "You will see.."

**Jose´s Secret Base**

"Master Jose! We are ready to start." A woman in a lab coat said, Jose looked eagerly happy "Perfect! I fell that now is a better time than ever! Let me come and get ready, and the twin angel to get ready for departure." A couple of men went off to inform the twin sister.

Jose got into the lab and before he came to the main event he got the scientists to get the instant teleportation device ready. Then a familiar voice began screaming and sobbing with tears, "HELPPP ME! ANYONE PLEASE! Natsu… please save me…" it was Happy who was crying and he had a reason, being strapped to a table and having a drill right above his chest didn't seem that nice too view.

Jose came down like a fairy (A/N no pun intended) to Happy´s side "Well look who woke up finally. You know you have really been a bother to get… but now that we have you, we have definitely won this war."

Happy shrieked at Jose's appearance "Jose! No wonder! Fairy Tail will win though whatever you say!" Happy instinctively to mock Jose also spat into his face.

Jose wiped the spit out of his face and smirked "You might of spat in my face but I will make your friends spit blood…. You know how much money it took to make all of this? A lot that's what, we have our special Lacrima for you and then our Teleporter is even only a one-time use and it needed 30 tones of Lacrima… and your time will soon come to a draw… Experience something even worse than death or pain…"

Jose turned away and all the lights focused on happy, the drill slowly lowered and created a small hole in his front chest, happy was crying and crying but that didn't help… The Scientists then got out what seems to be like a compacted Lacrima…. Just the thing with this Lacrima was that it was…. Bleeding. It was nearly as if it was live or was it alive. Happy then in the next moment didn't know what to say or feel. The egg lacrima split and punctured him in the chest and began to spread the blood around him and the slowly like Rex, Happy was getting bigger and bigger but not just like Rex… I mean he literally broke through the sides of the Base and was expanding onto a ferocious being.

In the Core you could then see Happy´s little body getting covered in a final layer. The Scientists and Soldiers that got too close to Happy ended up getting sucked into the being he was.

Jose landed at the top were he encountered the twin, "Isn't it marvelous *she begins to nod* Let the Teleportation commence…. It might take a bit still though to arrive."

The Lacrima like arch started to glow up and emit light through which Jose, the twin and Happy slipped. The entire 8 head organization vanished from that spot.

Though Jose hadn't realized this at the moment… but two other Mages were going to be pulled into this mess…

**Mira and Lisanna**

The two sisters could see the Guild but swiftly felt as if they were falling and they were but they were falling into the teleportation rift!

"What the hell!" Both screamed and the second they went into the rift were mesmerized by the colours and light. This didn't last long for the second they were in the next they were out and landed into a bunch of shit…. Not literally just verbally as when they flew out they landed both directly on what seemed to be Gray!

Both looked confused "Gray?!" and then in front of the stood the rest of the Team that had left for the mission.

"What the hell?" was all that Lucy managed to find to describe what had just occurred.

**Back on the right side of the town a few hours earlier**

"Full Power! DOMINO AXYSS DIMENSION!" shouted Domino and the area started to be engulfed by a black sphere.

Lucy awoke inside the sphere "Gray! Yuka! Where are you guys? Where am I? What the hell is happening?" Then Dominos voice was expelled out into the room "Welcome. This is my Dimension and I control the rules here." As the message stopped a table and two chairs appeared. Domino appeared out of no where and pulled Lucy with an unknown force towards the chair and she tried to struggle against the force but it was useless, nothing would work. "Domino! Where are Gray and Yuka!?" Domino grabbed out a chess board that expanded into a whole table sized chess board, "Well… lets say this… they might be a bit tangled up." Then out of the sky flew down a cage with both Yuka and Gray in chains. "Guys!" Lucy shouted at them but was forced then to look back at Domino.

Domino looked Lucy in the eyes "The simple rule in this game is…. If you win you and your friends leave but if you lose forever then you will stay forever part of my world. Deal?" Lucy looked scared for no absolute reason but she knew that she had to do something in order for them to get out. "I guess that I agree with your rules."

Domino began to snicker and snare in his chair "Well that's perfect, now I will explain the rules of this very special game of chess… All of the pawns at the front represent your sins, the bishops represent your fears, the rooks show your love, and the horses represent your friends. That clear?" Lucy nodded and then quickly added, "What are the King and Queen?" Domino started to smile even more "Regardless whether you win or lose…. You still can lose your friends here and now…. The Queen represents Yuka and the King represents Gray, if you lose the Queen the Gray gets lost in my world and if you lose the King in even a single Check! Then he also will be eternally lost in my world!"

Lucy gulped and understood the risk she was engaging in and she carefully replied with "Sure, lets start this!" then Domino set out the pieces and began with his first move which suddenly froze…. Everything grew gray and out of light came Mavis. "First Master Mavis Vermillion!?" Mavis smiled at Lucy and explained, "I am temporarily here to tell you that this all might seem real but Is just something you have to overcome." Mavis slowly started to fade away into fairy glitter, "Good luck Lucy." And as soon as she had appeared she was gone. Lucy who was stilled mind boggled by the experience she had gone through but she understood Mavis´s message.

Then time continued again… "Domino who do you work for? Why are you doing this?" Lucy continued bombarding Domino with the annoying Questions an then he went overboard, "SHUT UP YOU BITCH! HOW ANNNOYING ARE Y-" Domino stopped in the middle of his insult as he had realized that in the middle of his rage he had knocked down his pieces and in sense lost the match, "You… you really are a bitch." S he finished his sentence the entire room and place began to crack and break down.

It imploded and the time seemed to tick backwards to the moment when he used his attack, "Lucy what the hell happened?" Gray asked in a confused voice while rubbing the back of his head. Yuka though still got ready for the enemy to take action.

"How about I tell you later after we kick this guys ass!" Gray agreeing nodded and got ready to attack "Devil Ice Make: Blade of the Beholder!" A huge ray of swords came flying towards Domino. Lucy ran to the side of Gray "Urano Meteo!" sending again little planets of celestial energy hurling at Domino and Yuka sent a force wave flying at Domino as well.

Domino didn't have the space or time for evading the attacks and was hit dead center "Shit… Guess I didn't have as much bite as my bark… right Zetas…" Domino began falling to the floor when the next attack came flying and the next and when the cloud of dust disappeared the only thing to be viewed was the body of Domino just lying there.

Domino gave his final few words "You guys might have beat me but be warned…. There is no beating Zetas for you, all of you will face your doom…but I feel a bit tired right now… I think… I am going to have a nap… Yeah that sounds nice …" His voice washed away and the they were left victorious.

Gray and Lucy had a victory dance while Yuka began walking t the direction middle, "You two can have your little dance later, I think we better re group with Erza's group

The Group made its way back only to encounter that Jura´s group was there and Erza was standing there with a few bruises but except that they saw that Ruxa was laid out on the floor with a cut running from her chest to the end of her stomach.

"Oi, Gray why did you comeback?" Lyon shouted in a sarcastic voice, Gray looked pissed "Oh what happened to your arm Mister Big shot Ice Maker!" That triggered their argument and both of their heads clashed and Jura and Erza began discussing what happened in their battle, Lucy and Wendy again had a hug and Juvia Gajeel and Yuka were also just chit chatting. For a few moments everything seemed peaceful that even Oba wasn't doing anything.

Then what seemed to be crack In the sky above Gray appeared and out of that fell Mirajane and Lisanna.

After a few minutes of explaining where they had landed and what was going on….

"Ok, so if I put this all together… you guys fought against in total 2 of the heads out of 3 that were positioned here and after your fights you gathered here to wait for the last Head?" Mirajane asked the group with Lisanna still standing behind her. Erza came forth "Yes that sums it up and why are u guys so bruised?"

Mirajane and Lisanna looked a bit saddened, "Well we –" the voice of Zetas intervened in their conversation, "You both fought against the other Head back in Grandillo, Mirajane and Lisanna isn't it?" The group heard this new voice and sprung up from their places.

Oba walked in front of the group and in a deep and strenuous voice asked "So I presume that you are the final head that is here at the moment?" Zetas simply stood there and then pulled and threw Pantherlilly to the ground in front of Oba "I am… I am Zetas the blue and I am the strongest Head! I will keep myself amused a but till Master Jose arrives…" The group couldn't even contain themselves.

Gajeel ran forwards and picked up his Exceed buddy "You, you bastard! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Zetas still not intimidated just stood there and continued receiving comments. "Master Jose… No, no it cant be him… that guy was beat back then wasn't he?" Lucy said remembering her getting captured and hurt.

Erza started showing her aura "Requip: Armadura Fairy!" she stood there in her pink armor and sword at hand, she steadied herself for an attack and Jura was about to join in if it weren't have been for Mirajane, "You are as strong as that Rex guy…. Everyone run… run, RUN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE KILLED!" Everyone stared at Mirajane and even Erza was surprised.

"Mirajane, what do you mean with run or be killed?" Wendy asked in a scared and timid voice. They looked at Wendy and then at Mirajane for her answer. Mirajane took a deep breath in "We both were sent over to Grandillo Capital to capture the culprit that was incinerating villages… what we ran into instead was Rexus Doomfang, the demon that shared the title of strongest with Zetas over there… but after all of our troubles we hardly scratched him…" they all went silent when they realized what a powerful opponent was standing in front of them. "Then…. When we gained consciousness again we found him…. Dead and mutilated beyond help."

The group gulped at this and Erza still concentrated on the masked and armored man still though had thoughts on what Jose was up to with Happy and why now? To interrupt Erza and the other form their thoughts Zetas continued the conversation, "Mirajane Strauss, you were about to tell them who killed Rex right?" Mirajane looked a bit confused and sort of caught on with Zetas "Well, our guess is that the original culprit we were after probably was the reason for the death of Rex." Zetas grew a bit confused as he would have thought they knew that Natsu had killed Rex or at least what the communication system of 8 head had confirmed him.

"I see you still don't realize who the culprit is… the irony is truly at its peek but if you are lucky… he might make it here to stop us as well." Zetas then began to create a shockwave that pushed back all of them into the buildings behind. "The Power is immense!" Jura had to admit, it seemed like the only one not fazed by this was Gajeel. "You bastard… you hurt Pantherlilly, took Happy and then expect us all just to die here *in his mind sees a flash of Natsu´s face* I still need to beat Natsu! Iron Shadow Dragons… ROAR!"

A huge blast of energy fazed from Gajeel´s mouth and was sent straight at Zetas.

"Canvas" Zetas plainly stuttered and a canvas looking item appeared to block the blast and shockingly it was absorbed into the canvas, "You see my Canvas attack absorbs certain attacks and I can send them back at…. 2 times the power!" with that the energy blast of Gajeel was sent back 2 times as powerful!

"Great Wall" Jura screamed as a wall of rock formed to protect the group and even though it ruined the landscape behind them, they were still more glad that they were not killed in the process.

Zetas came flying through the rock and punched Gajeel in the gut sending him flying into Wendy, Juvia and Lucy, "Quick sheath… 16 art pentagram punch!" Zetases hands glowed blue and moved so quickly that his hands formed a pentagram and the people who got hit by this were Yuka, Lyon and Oba and those went flying into a piece of marble.

"Fairy Piercing Sword!" Erza chanted as she jumped for Zetas. "Blue bom-" Zetas stopped his enchantment and got hit by the sword and even though the sword broke on his armor it was still risky. "Why did you mess up your spell? You getting tires or something!" Erza mocked him, "Why you?" Zetas said as he proceeded to punch Erza directly into forehead sending her skidding backwards.

"Devil Ice Make: Raven Castle!" Gray shouted, "Rumbling Fortress!" Jura shouted in monotone, both of their attacks came at Zetas.

"You think that will be enough! Blue bomb Carpet!" like arrows little compacted bombs were sent fling at the attack, the clash made the floor break downwards and make the wizards barely hold on to the ground. Zetas jumped backwards out of the fiery cloud and had missed out two extra Mages at hand, "Soul Falcon Flash Punch!" The Strauss sisters exclaimed as they fused their attack and sent Zetas crashing against the ground. Zetas started to cough some spit that had been slightly diluted with blood.

Zetas as strong as he was quickly regained his composure and sent both of the females in the same direction as their other friends. "Blue Dragon Impact!" Zetas punched Gray in the stomach and at first it seemed like nothing but then the shockwave came in bound and pushed him back to all the way that he even went further, "GRAY!" shouted Juvia from the crowd of knocked down Mages.

"Great Helix Double Cross…. BLAST!" Zetas slew out and a blast like that of a monster was proceeding towards the group, "Requip: Adamantium Armor!" Erza quickly set up her best defensive armor and was ready to take the hit, "ERZA! DON'T DO THAT! RUN!" Lisanna screamed but it was too late as the blast hit and sent the battlefield into oblivion.

The explosion literally ripped off the houses and the Guild House from Lamacia Scale off the Ground and obstructed them. In the middle of where dust and little bits of fire could be seen were the Mages. The ones that had been pushed back had luckily been protected by Oba´s last minute magic; Gray was still in a crater in the pile of rubble and piled by bricks…. Erza and Jura though had gone through a bit more bad safety measure, Jura managed to pull Erza into the Rock barrier he had created, this though was pummeled down and both of them seemed pretty beat up.

"Erza…" was all Lucy managed to say as she saw the Scarlet Wizard in tatters and in a mess. Jura was sat down catching his breath again when Erza began mumbling out loud "No, no… that's not you is it." Tears began to form and when the dust cleared from Zetases location, his mask had been split and had fallen. Lucy then realized who it was and in a shocked way said "Simon, no way… you were dead. You can´t be here, what are you doing helping someone like Jose?" Then Zetas shouted in an angry tone while letting out shock waves of energy, "I am not SIMON… I am but the body left, I am ZETAS THE BLUE; THE STRONGEST MAGE OF 8 HEAD! I am not the same like I was back then.

Everyone looked shocked at what he was declaring, "No, Simon you are our comrade… you helped us back at the Heaven Tower! Simon you are good!" Erza declared while sobbing even more.

"Dark Blue Ball!" Zetas held a dark blue ball of energy and explained "I am not Simon anymore, I am Zetas…. It was hard trying to forget you all as friends… why cant you understand that! Erza out of all people I wanted to fight was you or Natsu, understand that!" Erza didn't look shocked but was more taken aback by him shooting the ball past her but at the isolated Ice mage. "Gray!" shouted Erza who got an instant punch by Zetas and thank god that Gray managed to push himself out of the way. "Erza…. Run while you still can, I don't want to kill you." Erza coughed and muttered into his face "Simon you are my family but… I cant let you kill my other family… FAIRY TAIL WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!" Even though she said it in a ferocious tone you could tell that she saddened of fighting Simon.

Zetas smirked "You know what you all? I think as you all are being annoying…. I will just destroy you all before Master Jose arrives!" Before Erza could again comment a huge current of energy was formed. Zetas was glowing blue and his magic pressure was cracking the ground and shifting the very wind current, "FULL POWER: NEW GENESIS OBELISK!" A huge amount of blue energy began to spark up and pillar straight up.

Zetas began laughing maniacally and then the scenery faded out…

Jose was so very near…

The Magical council at the very moment had drones flying towards the sight for… a world wide TV airing… what in the world is going on in this cruel world…

**In the village next to Jose´s Secret Base**

People were walking around the city and a woman was peeking out and then looked back inside, "Well, it seems no one has followed you if you thought that and here are some spare clothes." The town woman passed an armor piece with a black shirt beneath, marble like colour pants, boots similar to Gildarts ones again and finally a blood red neck cape like those that Generals would wear and all of this was given to no one else than Natsu. Natsu had cleaned himself of the blood and wrapped his open wounds with bandages; his right eye though was no more so he merely kept it closed.

"Thank you for your consideration and help. I will take my leave now, please be assured that I am fine." Natsu noted for the woman he then walked to the exit when his hand got pulled for a second, it was the woman "May I at least know your name?" she said blushing for Natsu was now a tall an muscular figure. Natsu sighed "My name is Natsu but know one thing… if I find out that you mentioned me to anyone else *leans to her ear* I will kill you… but aside that I am dimply a wanderer." The woman let go of his arm and began shivering and let Natsu walk out into the village.

Natsu had walked for a few moments when he then saw a huge crater in the side of a mountain. He walked to some men inside a pub and asked "Do any of you guys know what is up with the mountain side over there?" The men at first shrugged him off but were then alluded to him when Natsu proceeded to punch one of them through the wall and into the next door house. "Sorry Man! According to what the villagers here said is that a guy name… Jose I think his name was, yes that was his name and he broke through the mountain with this huge monster being. It's quite funny who the host for this being is supposedly. Is that all you wanted to know?"

Natsu was surprised a bit that Jose was back after the defeat he had suffered. Then he took in thought that Jose perhaps had to do with 8 head group, the monster also sounded weird. "Who is the host for this monster?" the men still scared by his strength quickly answered back "He was Fairy Tails first Exceed, Happy the partner of Natsu Dragneel, Jose captured him and then ran some tests on him and the result was that monster." The men said and quickly backed away while pissing their pants.

Natsu´s face became enraged again and the pressure he released was so full of dead and violent taint that the people starting dropping on the floor and some that managed to barely stand started to bleed from various locations. Under Natsu the floor started to melt and the pub began burning, as if like a demon god he spoke "WHERE IS JOSE? WHICH WAY DID THEY GO! TELL ME NOW! OR I WILL END ALL OF YOUR MISERABLE LIVES RIGHT HERE!" the men only started pissing even more and tears ran down their faces and hardly being able to talk, one of them snorted and finally answered with "Uhhh they left through a portal but the soldiers that were left here said they were heading towards the Lamacia Scale Guild to destroy the Fairy Tail team that had been assigned there." Natsu opened his eyes wide and then calmed his pressure down, "Thank you, I will let you guys escape with your lives."

The men ran away and out like the rest of the people and Natsu was once again left standing in a pile of ash. Natsu turned around and his cape flicked backwards and he ran straight through the forests and screamed out loud "JOSE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU… I WILL KILL AND SLAUGHTER EVRY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! AND I AM RIGHT I MIGHT JUST ARRIVE IN TIME!" His eye started to tern fiery red and he began bursting forwards with flames through the woods and burning down everything in his path… Jose had begun Natsu´s race against time and perhaps this would be Jose´s last time controlling the battlefields.

He continued with the fire in his eye and the passion of a monster… there was no point reasoning with Natsu Dragneel anymore, he was going to slaughter each 8 head member he could get his hands on!

**Makarovs office**

"Where the hell are you Mira and Lisanna?" Makarov mumbled to himself while drinking a cold tea, Makarov was looking through paperwork and out of nowhere he just thought of Natsu the Dragon slayer. "Natsu… why did I give you the choice to leave… I should have thought first but I didn't, I was a fool and wasn't able to keep you or my children safe from evil. I Makarov Dreyar am a failure… how did I become the Guild Master, maybe I should just pass the title on again."

Makarov stared at his mug when an innocent voice filled the air "3rd Master, You are not a bad Guild Master, you are Makarov Dreyar… the new generation and you led this new group of people all together, only because of a few mistakes that have occurred doesn't mean that you are a failure."

Mavis slowly levitates backwards to Makarovs amazement, she was announcing her departure but her departure was short lived as a drunken Cana kicked in the door, which left Mavis on the floor squashed and flattened, "Master! Where are Mir-hiccup-ajane and Lisanna, I mean they should be here by no-" Cana stopped as she just fell backwards from the amount of booze.

Makarov could only sweat drop at this and just continued to read through his documents, hoping that everything was fine with his family. Makarov then saw the day through with work.

**The Magic council **

"The drones for the broadcast are already on the way and should then capture fi we indeed manage to find the culprit of being Natsu Dragneel. Is everyone in agreement?"

Oga of the Magic Council proclaimed with a stern voice, the council members raised their hands for voting and the only one who didn't raise his hand was Yajima who was still supporting Fairy Tail after he did guilty that Natsu was even thought to have been one of the options for the culprits identity.

Sadly though the vote was won by Oga´s side of the Council while Yajima´s side lost, well it was only Yajima so he had to expect it somewhat. "Yajima, you seem still to be standing at the side of Fairy Tail, I bid you too change your opinion on them. They are nothing but trouble!" One of the members claimed. Yajima in an instant nodded and said that they may be trouble and a mess at things but they always and let me emphasize the meaning of that, they always have finished a job, yes there may have been destruction and lots of bills of money…. No one can deny though that they complete the missions be it whatever the cost." Yajima said while raising his tone slightly.

The rest of the Members looked at him with disregard and continued to talk about the briefings and political topics. Yajima was though still thinking in his mind, "Makarov I really am trying to hold m promise but at the moment I can´t be certain of anything anymore, the council… no the whole world is becoming so corrupt and mad for power."

Yajima continued his thoughts and before he knew it the meeting had come to an end and he left not like normal in his fast pace but instead was walking slowly and… depressed.

**Flash forward**

"You be cut of by the human tether, and be unbound by your mortal coil are the one we have been searching for long time… Do you accept our policies and offers?" A man that one couldn't properly see was talking to Natsu.

"What the hell is this place? What the hell did you do with her?" Natsu said in a furious tone only to be seen by the head.

"You are in…." The words washed away through a strong noise….

**Flash forward end**

The pendulum on the clocks were moving on, the fight of 8 head was reaching the end, Natsu´s path was once again changed, the council is suspicious of Natsu and Zeref was starting his own moves… Fairy Tail really is going to be facing a tough time.

Which would Natsu choose? Dark, Light or Void... the decisions he makes will lead to his future.

END OF CHAPTER 5

A/N: Chapters 5 is done and hope you enjoy it! Make sure to review and leave some ways of improving it! If there are any questions someone has then please PM me.

I might be able to upload one more story tomorrow; it depends on the work I have left.

Also once again like I had mentioned in the last chapter I am sincerely sorry for having not poster in like 3 more weeks, I hope that in the future I will have time for uploads but I am not fully sure how my schedule will change over time.

Also just on a personal note is that I really like Dark Natsu but I can promise that he will always be like this. Well as a final note (I know another final note XD) I would like to say that flames will be ignored but if I see it as constructive then I will regard it!

Till next time in Chapter 6!


	6. Breaking Point

Chapter 6

Breaking Point

A/N: This is the 6th installment to the series. Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review. Flames ignored. Warning: Swear words in bound at a certain point

"FULL POWER: NEW GENISIS OBELISK" Zetas screamed in a monstrous voice. A huge pillar of blue energy shot upwards from where he was standing. Fairy Tail and Lamacia Scale were both being thrown about h place. "What the hell is this power!" said Oba in a surprised voice. Gray was being swept further and further back and this didn't improve as a worried Juvia came flying into him. Erza was managing to withstand it and Jura was keeping the rest of the group somewhat sheltered.

"Erza! I hate to say this; I think you won't be able to take him on alone!" Jura shouted, as he knew the female was strong but he couldn't risk a death here.

Erza looked into the blue pillar of energy and felt her heart began to throb, "Guys, I feel something… I feel something strong growing in there. What have you become Simon?"

The rest began feeling the same sensation and then it all kicked up when…. The air started acting like a vacuum and pulling them in. "Dammit! My Rock defense is getting pulled in! Wendy and Lucy take Lyon and group up with the two love birds in the back." Jura announced while still managing to add some comedy in such a serious moment.

"Yes Jura san!" with that the two female mages grabbed Lyon and galloped along to Juvia and Gray who both were both at the near point of flying into the sunrise. Left at the front lines of the battle were Gajeel, Yuka, Jura, Oba, Mirajane, Lisanna and Erza who were starting to struggle with the pressure. "Jura, what the hell is going on with him?!" Gajeel asked with Yuka agreeing. Jura began shaking his head "Gajeel just if I would know then I would have already enlightened the rest of you. Master Oba do you know of any of this?"

Oba who was just holding onto a piece of scaffolding answered with a wise voice, "Yes or actually I am not sure if this is exactly like this but here goes, once in the past I had it that souls that are near death have a time to see acceptance in themselves… my analysis is that when Simon was near death he was given a `deal' in the shape of a cursed item. When whatever is happening to him ends we will see probably what this item is. Does this explanation make some sense?"

Yuka and Gajeel nodded in absolute admiration of the Masters knowledge. Jura looked appreciatingly at Oba "As always Master Oba you always have a solution." Oba smiled and laughed away. Erza on the other hand was strictly focusing her attention at Zetas or in her words… Simon.

"Simon! Can you hear me! You don't have to do this! SIMON!" Erza screamed with tears falling from her non-prosthetic eye. Then… the pillar stopped flowing and just stopped as if time had frozen. "What the hell! Its as if time just froze for him!" said Lyon from the back of the battlefield. The pillar of energy then started cracking, the cracks were a darker crimson red and when the pieces began falling, a smoke covered Simon. "Simon, thank goodness… you have come to your senses haven't you?" she said with a smile, her smile turned into a shocked expression when "Titania, I am now at my full power… my comrade Domino´s full power released a pocket dimension of illusion, mine though is to transform my armour to its full strength! Now be prepared for annihilation!" Zetas proclaimed in a voice of anger. Erza was struck once again emotionally by what he was saying and just saw little flashbacks of them in the tower back in the day.

"Rumbling Mt. Fuji!" Jura shouted as a huge explosion arose from under Zetas. Everyone staring at the power of Jura was then surprised to see Zetas unfazed and not even scratched. "Jura Neekis… you may be a wizard saint but against me even a God is pathetic! CANVAS ION!" the canvas once again appeared and sent back the attack of Jura this time at…. 3x the power! The force of the Rumbling Mt Fuji was so immense that it even capture Gajeel and Erza in it.

"Jura! Gajeel! Erza!" shouted Lucy with worry and fear of the power of Zetas. Then out of the explosion sprang Erza with her Heart Kreuz armour. Gajeel managed to force himself with his Dragon Force out of the explosion, which was now coming to an end.

The group looked wide-eyed as they saw in the middle of the explosion Jura with blank eyes and bruises. "JURA!" "JURA-SAN!" screamed the members. As Jura was slowly slipping he was backed up by the hand of both Ice Mages who had made their way up the battlefield just in time to support Jurra´s back. "Lyon… Gray… you guys are injured." Jura weakly said. Gray then swiftly replied with an obvious answer, "Jura you aren't doing much better than us right now, you know you just got hit by your own attack at 3x the power and your power is... Crazy man!" Jura began laughing in a low tone.

Meanwhile was pondering in her mind and came to a decision, a painful decision she didn't want to resort to "Simon… I didn't want to have to do this but I you are not willing to listen to my words then… I am going to have to use violence to bring you back to your senses with my full power!" Zetas began smirking and began to prepare himself for battle. "Requip: Nakagami armour!" Erza said as a huge halberd appeared and the armour for this also was incorporated. Erza began her assault.

Zetas flew forwards with his grand blue armour which had to spikes on his shoulders and a very fine but hard looking body of armour…. His face though was now uncovered as the mask had broken. Erza jumped into the sky crashing with her weapon down upon Zetas.

It was brutal, both of their weapons so Erza´s halberd and Zetases armour clanked against each other creating dim explosions. This continued for a while. "Take this!" Erza howled as she swung repetitively against his armour creating but tiny knockbacks. Zetas still not concerned with her just took the hits. "AHHHHHHHHH!"" Erza screamed as she now was slowly losing her cool and was just attacking like an undisciplined animal.

Zetas seemed also to be catching onto what was happening and could only help but yawn. Then from the sky came the Satan soul user Mirajane screaming…

Meanwhile the drones were nearly there…

**In the Forest a dozen kilometers away**

Through the Forest came blasting the furious dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel, everything in his way was being burnt to a crisp and he was slowly again returning to the state of when he had fought Rex… uncontrollable and monster like.

"I am… I am going to fucking kill you JOSE!" said Natsu in an infused tone of anger. "I swear if you happy is killed or even hurt… I will come to hell and kill you again and again for eternity!" his eyes becoming slowly blood shot and his face and body popping out veins.

Then Natsu saw in front of him a light… a somewhat magical light… a light of hope or maybe just a light of despair. Natsu though wasn't right now in the mood and already pissed off began shouting, "Get out of the way if you don't wan to be destroyed!" the light didn't change but instead came straight towards Natsu till it enveloped the whole area in a bright light.

Natsu rubbed his eyes and looked around only too see two huge figures in the sky, "Who the hell are you two!" he said in resentment that they had interrupted him. Both of the figured looked at him one with white aura and one with black aura. Both the figures as if in synchronization replied, "We are what you _humans _would connote as Gods, Yin and Yang, the balance and even the spirits. We are the forms of evil and good, without another the world would fall out of balance." Natsu looked wide eyed at them as he was standing in front of Gods... but he had to go so even the gods matters were irrelevant according to him. "Gods or not…. I have to go and help my family! Why am I here and how can I leave?!" he said in an angered and pissed off voice. The two Gods looked at him again and in wise tone uttered "Natsu Dragneel, you have been brought here for we have taken into consideration your usefulness. We would like you to replace one of us, you seem to posses the properties of both of us so you make the decision." They then shrunk to human size or at least average size for humans. Natsu just looked at them with blank eyes and thought for a second or two with a blank expression but then turned into an angry face again… like always nowadays, "You may be godly entities and I may just be a human man but to me I don't need to be a God to decide light and dark! FUCK BOTH OF YOU!" he says while running towards them and throwing his lit fist at them.

Both of the gods seemed slightly shocked but not to the point of being too surprised, when the fiery fist was about to the light gods face…. It stopped, not just the fist but the entirety of Natsu just froze in the air. "When you have come to a decision we will again bring you here and that wont be far away… let me assure you human. Now be gone!" The God spoke as the room disappeared and Natsu awoke on the ground in the forest that was still burning from his rampage.

"Damn bastards… Gods… bullshit, they are just an illusion of humanity." Natsu said, he then began his rampage again through the forest slowly making his way to the direction of the battlefield.

Natsu is slowly and surely reaching his breaking point…

**In the Teleportation device with Jose**

"Master Jose, when are we arriving? How long?" the twin asked in a bored voice. Master Jose who was looking forwards in the portal and was impressed with his product of creation. "We will be arriving shortly but I think Zetas might be going overboard… well whatever." The Monster Happy starts to growl in a monstrous way and begins to shake a bit. "What's wrong with him" she asked in a curious voice with which Jose replied, "Oh, the original Happy is trying to fight back inside but that will be his inevitable doom."

The yellow light in the teleportation device was starting to buzz around and shoot out little volts, which hit people but didn't in fact hurt them. The light soon enough began to swallow them up in a sense. Some of the soldiers and assistant scientists began to panic but shut up by Jose, "Everyone stop panicking, nothing bad is happening. We just have an immense amount of mass with us so it takes longer for us to actually materialize through the regions." The people slowly stopped with the panicking even though some were still weary about what was going on.

One of the soldiers out of the blue then asked, "Master Jose Is it right that Zetas is our strongest fighter?" the crowd shocked that someone would even presume him to be less than the most powerful. Jose smiled, "Yes, Zetas and the now deceased Rex both are the strongest members of 8 head, why?" Jose asked back and increasing his pressure to show superiority.

The same soldier gulped his spit and began to speak with slight intimidation, "Well… what if Zetas also loses, have we then lost the fight… you Master Jose already got beat once by them!" at that moment the man shat himself as Jose got an enraged face and simply said in slight anger "Dead Wave" the dark magic started to form in his right hand and was shot at the screaming man. The man got pulsed off the Happy Monster and got sent into the time rift and was torn to shreds by the divine power.

"Master Jose… was that really necessary?" asked the twin. Jose regained his posture and began his recollected reply, "Maybe it was but no one…. No one makes fun of JOSE PORLA!" he shouted out for everyone to hear.

"Are we going too tell Fairy tail about Mister Dragneel?" inquired once again the twin. Jose began to sweat and in a bit of an undetermined voice said, "Well shit, I just have a bad feeling they wont need our help for that." The twin looked at Jose confused "How come?" Jose looked forwards again to the light "You will see…"

**Back at the Battle with Zetas**

"Again you!" Zetas annoyingly said as he had again not seen Mirajane coming in for a strike, "SOUL EXTINCTION!" the huge blast of dark energy headed straight for Zetas and to make thing even worse "NAKAGAMI STARLIGHT CUT!" as Erza also conjured that attack u and now Zetas had to face to S class attacks at once.

Zetas smirked, "Now I have the opportunity to use all my power, bye Erza…. BLUE OMEGA EXPLOSION!" and as Zetas said these words the attacks of Mirajane and Erza including the whole battle field were covered in a dark blue light which became darker and darker till… it shot upwards like a rocket. There was n no damage done to the outside of the explosion but when the debris cleared with the smoke…. "ERZA! MIRA!" Gajeel out of all people screamed as he saw both females falling to the floor with scratches and blood slightly dripping from their arms, legs or even mouth.

Everyone looked in shock as in the middle of the impact, standing was Zetas with a cut all the way downwards in his armour through that we was bleeding. "Dammit that attack from Erza really did get me…" he said in a whisper and was coughing up some blood. Energy began sparking from him again and he shouted out again "I… I can´t…. I CAN`T EXCEPT THIS! I AM THE STRONGEST!" Zetas the continued to kick Mirajane into Erza who were both sent flying past Jura, Lyon and Gray. "Shit! I guess it's our turn now!" Gray shouted, Lyon shook his head and chanted "Ice Make: TIGER; APE AND DRAGON!" and out of nowhere came the ice figures representing a tiger, ape and dragon.

The three mages proceeded to jump each on one of the sculptures. Jura in the middle, Gray in the right and Lyon in the left. "Devil Ice Make: ZEROTH LONG SWORD!" a long ice sword appeared with the essence of anti devil magic giving it a bit of a boost. "Ice Make: ROSE BLADE!" as a odd sized sword appeared with little rose flower marking across its ice blade. "SUPREME ROCK AVALANCHE!" Jura chanted with a barrage of rocks pooping out of the ground only for it to be heading at Zetas who was bursting with energy.

The three sculptures with the three mages atop began to move forwards as well, "INSOLENCE! BEGONE! BLUE DEATH BLOCK!" and as the first attack came forth an invisible stopped it and sent it into oblivion, "Rumbling Mt. Fuji!" the attack again was shot at him but this time surprisingly it shot from the area in front of Zetas who didn't understand it fully. He was about to when suddenly out of the diminishing explosion the long sword of Gray came forth to stab Zetas in the gut, followed by that we had the barrage of cuts by Lyon and the finishing pam of Jura, which sent Zetas skidding backwards.

Lisanna in the mean time had been taking care of Erza and Mirajane who were both in a bad condition. Erza though was kneeling and trying to stand but always began falling down again and again. She couldn't stand seeing her friends fight against another…

Zetas then started to smirk again and in a mocking tone said "Well done! You guys managed to do a lot but now come your defeat as well! FATAL.. BLUE!" A blast of blue energy started to make its way to the group through high speed. "Devil Ice Make: Thousand scale dragon!" Gray shouted with a last breath and before his ice dragon could even be summoned the attack reached them and blasted like clusters into them.

Erza snapped as she saw her comrades and friends being hurt and even though Simon was her friend… she couldn't just stand here and let them be killed one at a time! "Requip: PIERING ARMOUR!" as the female mage once again changed she came out this time with armour that was green and a lance that of a horse rider.

"That's the armour she used to fight with Kyouka of Tartaros! Erza really is a power house!" said the amazed Wendy. Erza set out to dash straight into Zetases abdominal area making him cough flood which splat onto her lance. "LANCE EXTEND TWIST!" the lance which was still attached to Zetas then extended which caused slight pain to Zetas wh opened his eyes wide when then it twisted round and round and sending him flying across the field. "Dammit!" Zetas said before he clenched the ground with his fingers and began to stop in a vertical line which became a horizontal line through him falling.

Jura began clapping "Erza Scarlet you really do deserve the title of wizard saint, but this battle is yet to be over." Erza smiled back and then got back to business with Zetas.

"Seems you aren't the strongest now are you Simon?" Erza said questioningly. Zetas grew angry first and then his anger became a simple sinister smirk, "Erza, I still remembered you as something but now…. I can destroy everything without remorse…. FULL GENESIS: *lays his hands above each other and chants* let the seed of now vanish and let a new era start. Fairy Tails end starts here! GO ERA!" The group widened their eyes as this time no explosion occurred but instead it simply started to shake and the bodies of all the soldiers including Domino, Ruxa and the other Captain all started glowing light blue and sparking with light green electricity, they then sore to the sky and all in seconds came together and formed into a ball around Zetas and the ball became so small it seemed to have disappeared.

"What the hell just happened with him?" Gajeel said who had sprinted his way towards Jura, Lyon and Gray. Erza was about to announce that he had probably done that as not to be defeated by one of us but instead she got another shock, the original appearance of Zetas was before them… Simon. "Erza, this is the old me but I wont be here for too long or at least till my other side pushes me back. You guys mustn't worry about me! You have to destroy Zetas! He wasn't joking when he said he was not me! He isn't me or he is but at the same time not… just destro-" his words were interrupted by him slowly cracking up and peeling revealing a fine energy. The group watched as the the skin peeled away without blood but slowly revealed that underneath his skin now was just a bunch of eternano punched together in the form of a man.

"Simon…. You bastard what did you do to Simon?! ANSWER!" Erza screamed at the man. "I did nothing but push him back in my conscience, if you wish to regain him then beat me but don't think that this transformation is just for show like the etherious transformations of those tartaros scum." The man said in a monotone. Then out of nowhere Jura came forth next to Erza with Gajeel, Lyon and Gray following, "Are you the same Zetas we just fought? You feel different, you fell neither like the wild man we fought or like the kind hearted man we heard a speech from… w are you or better what are you?" The man emotionlessly looked at him "Good observation, I am the energy formed from the men that have been defeated. I also inherit all of their personalities, so to keep them in balance I simply justify myself as non emotion, even if you don't understand what I mea-" Erza came jumping with the lance and brought it thrusting forwards, "LANCE 20x KNIGHT THRUST!" the mighty thrust came speeding at the man, then a breaking noise of metal could be heard.

The lance came flying towards the man only to be caught by his palm and not just Erza´s but also her armour was broken and split into pieces and fell to the floor. Erza´s eyes began to shake when she saw the man move like the air, he stood in front of her while she was falling and then came the pain, "La Grand" and as he said this his hand extended with his two fingers pointing at her stomach and a blast of air was shot out which hit her and sent her flying into Gajeel´s arms who barely could stand already after a beat down.

"This might be something pathetic but its better than not helping at al-" Lucy wanted to say before a piece of concrete flew into her face making her pass out quite easily, she seems even after having beat Jackal still to not have full ability of her powers.

" !" Wendy said in a worried voice while still looking at the battle, then she saw Yuka who was just lying in a crater with his eyebrows burning and crying anime tears.

"Wow… that's just sad…" Juvia said with Oba nodding in agreement.

"Ice Make: Ice thorns!" Lyon said as rose like thorns of ice began to shoot out and fly towards the man from his birds eye view. "Boundary Reflect." Air started to form again like a bubble around the man and when the thorns came down the simply ignored the man and landed around him. "Did you think such an attack would even faze me?" he said as he let down the shield, Lyon smiled and said, "You are getting a bit cocky aren't you." Then out of a thorn came the scream of Gray, "Devil Ice Make: ZEROTH LONG SWORD BARRAGE!" Gray came flying out from one of the thorns and came twisting like a tornado at the man and knocked him back with a few scratches in the tangible body.

"Not impressive." The man said while stopping to fall and hitting Gray against the floor and starting to shoot him with tiny blast of air mixed with energy that made Gray begin to bleed out of little punctures in his back. "Requip: GIANT ARMOUR!" and before the armour could be seen the spear with a thruster came speeding at the mans stomach but surprisingly… he caught it and just sent it flying back at her.

"This guy is starting to be a pain and with Gray in his reach I cant use _that _attack yet!" Jura said and then looked at Gajjel and Lyon, "You two! Try and get him away from Gray or get Gray away from him!" Gajeel began to run forward and did flip in the air to then release at max strength "IRON SHADOW DRAGONS…. ROAR!" The blast came rapidly towards the man and actually would have been stopped like Erza´s attack if Gray had not kicked him up by the chin. Grays leg did get scathed a bit in the attack but nothing serious.

Lyon came like an ice skater in to scoop up Gray and skate back to Jura. "Gajeel! Nice shot but you should aim a bit more at Gray!" Lyon said while Gray looked at him with the I am going to kill you look. Meanwhile Gajeel landed on the floor and was slowly looking up and then went wide eyed as the next thing he saw was the man who was leaning back to then strike at full, "My turn to heat thing up! BLUE LIGHTNING PALM!" as the palm o immense lightning hit Gajeel straight in his stomach Gajeel felt a strong sensation of…. Death and as if he was slowly fading. "Shit…. Is this all I can do even after fighting Tartaros…" Gajeel said after being sent in the form of a lightning bolt straight past Oba and co into the remains of the building and with him he took down of the remaining standing houses.

"No, Gajeel… GAJEEL!" Gray said as he disgustingly looked at the man and what he had done to the fellow guild mage. Lisanna was still taking care of her sister, Gajeel was defeated and beat to near death, Oba and co were uselessly at the back, Yuka was pretty much sad about his eyebrows, Jura and co were helping Gray and getting ready for another outrage of attacks and Erza was slowly getting up from her injury again.

A tear fell to the floor to which everybody reacted… it was Wendy, "Why… why is this all happening… why does everyone have to get heart, WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO BE SO VIOLENT!" She began to sob even more and got comforted by Juvia and to see Wendy sad made Erza mad and when I mean mad I mean she was like the time she was fighting Minerva back at the last GMG. "Requip: BLACK NIGHT ARMOUR!" The group stared as this was new armour to them, see appeared out of a dark light with purple flickers flying out the transformation. "Wow, Erza is going crazy right now." Gray said while he was trying to stand by himself. Then Erza walked epically out of the dark light. She wore black chest armour, hand guards, and neck guard and even plated boots. To top all of that of she had a black two-handed sword with purple marble at the handle.

"Now…. We fight back! Jura its time!" Erza announced and signal to use _that _attack. Jura then ran forwards and clapped his hand together and then created a small hollow space between then palms, "EARTH BOUND DISASSEMBING!" he said as energy spiked up and began to rapidly generate in his hands. The man was focused on Jura and lost focus on Erza who had appeared behind him, "DARK BLADE DANCE!" the one strike of darkness that hit the man split into thousands of mini strikes that sent him surging forwards in energy only to be smashed downwards by Erza again.

The man got up as she was flipping and as he was about to punch her she smiled and barrel rolled to the side to reveal Jura who in his hands was holding cylinder like formed energy that was orange, "NOW JURA!" all of them shouted to the saint, "GO! DISAMMSEMBLE OUR ENEMY!" The energy zoomed out of his hands and shot at the man who was wide eyed at it and then before he knew what was going to happen the attack imploded and seemed to have taken his life.

For a few minutes the area was orange and the only thing to be seen of them in the front lines were their outlines. Then it all settled down again with another cloud of smoke covering the man. This time though the shadow of him was leaking but it wasn't blood….

"What's going on with him now?!" said Lyon now just irritated with their tough enemy. "I think he might be leaking… eternano!" Jura said in a mystified voice. Then their answer was made clear, the smoke cleared from the implosion…. There stood the man with this time one arm missing which was leaking eternano particles rapidly and coughing but nothing came out from his coughs.

"I guess Master Jose was right in saying that they weren't to be trifled with." The man said whilst still remaining conscious of his fight. He then stared at the faces of the mages who were horrified of the sight; even though it wasn't a proper body with blood the sight of a missing body part still didn't please them. "You guys scare back there?" he said staring at Wendy who just shrieked and hid. Then he turned to Erza and Jura who were a few meters in front of him. "You guys don't think that I would be beaten so easily! I am the stronge-" strongest is what he wanted to say but then his head felt blurry and he began shouting in pain and both mages at the front got prepared for the worst, "DIE! MY ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE, EQUILIBRIUM SCALE!" the ground started to shake, as a monstrous amount of energy was ready to be released upon the group. "SIMON! SIMON! COME BACK TO ME…. TO US…. TO…. TO YOUR SISTER!"

The man began to leak more and more; he began seeing little images of his sister Kagura and how they had lived their life. He started to lose balance and that gave Erza the chance to save what was left of Simon, "Requip: Japanese cloth!" while she dashed she changed to her famous sword fighting style armour, which was no more then a bandages wrapped around her breasts and red pants with yellow flames and a katana. She was right there in front of him and then swiped upwards. This time though the man coughed some blood.

"Fucking bitch! Why would I even trust you! Well…. I guess Simon in the end won, what a prick." The man said before falling to the ground. For a few minutes everyone was still uncertain if they had actually beat him…

"Did… we… did we beat him?" asked Gray still worried for a counter strike of him, Erza though reassuringly answered "No, he is beat or at least he wont be fighting back in some time." The group just let out some air and all began then cheering for the victory and Wendy ran back to get Gajeel who had just been laying there with open eyes.

The Group re united a few meters away from the man and sat down and took care of their injuries till... the drones arrived. "Ok… what the hell is that now?" Oba said as she just thought it was ridiculous that a new enemy was here already. Then Jura explained to the group, "Those are drones from the Magic Council, they record and broadcast live events around the whole globe. So…. This must be important to them?"

Then the drones were set on and all around the world and in the guilds the broadcasting started and with the start came out the voice of Gran Doma the current leader of the Magic council (A/N I know some of them die in the manga but whatever.)

"Ladies and Gentlemen of all around the world, I am Gran Doma the leader of the Magic Council and here is the live broadcasting of a mission taken by Lamacia Scales: Jura, Lyon, Yuka and Toby…. But I can't seem find the last one. Fairy Tails: Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Juvia and Gajeel and there seems to be an exceed there and the two Strauss sisters…. Anyway to all viewing let yourself be told that this mission requires them to fight agains-

Meanwhile at the different Guilds and their reactions.

Sabertooth Guild

"Man they look beat up, but I bet I could do better than even them." Sting said in a usual cocky voice. With which the all of them could only stare at.

Then Sting looked at the screen and said "This 8 Head group sounds tough…. Look even Jura is beat up!" Sting and the rest continued to stare at the screen.

"What the hell happened with Yuka´s eyebrows? They look like a bad attempt of a hair job!" Lector said with Frosch just agreeing with his usual saying "Frosch think so too,"

Then the view switched to the next Guild.

Blue Pegasus

"Tis Perfume, it is my honey!" said Ichiya as usual with his set on queue dances. The rest of the Guild looked back at the screen and Eve commented, "That man like thing on the floor, is that a part of 8 head? Hos strong was he to make Erza and even Jura have a fight for their money but in the end they still won I think?"

Ichiya just continued in the background with his poses, Bob the Master of Blue Pegasus was looking wearily at the man on the floor and whispered, "8 head… this generation is really starting to become interesting…"

Mermaid Hell

"Kagura! Look Erza is on the broadcast!" an excited Milianna said while jumping around Kagura, Kagura kept a calm and replied "Erza… even you got beat up, these new enemies are even tougher now… I am going to have to become stronger and…. Beat you.

Beth and Arnett were at the side also just observing the battlefield and what it had become…. Who was this man laying in the middle of the rummage?

Millianna began to piss off Kagura but still failing at making her change her temper.

"These 8 head guys seem really to be a problem, well Erza-chan will take care of them anyways with the help of Jura… even though Erza could easily beat Jura I think she looks pretty beat up." Millianna commented to finish off the conversation.

Fairy Tail

"MIRA! LISANNA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE! Why do I even try and answer these questions of mine.." Makarov said while the guild was wide eyed at the destruction and the carnage that had gone on. "Mater Makarov, now I understand why that mission was ranked S class, Erza looks like she had just fought of Kyouka again. All of them, they are all beat up!" Levy the scholar of Fairy Tail said in an intrigued voice.

Master Makarov looked at the man laying on the floor and then guessed that not all of the 8 head gang was there yet. "Erza, from what I can see on your face… this man was something else to you wasn't he?" he said in a whisper such that only he could hear it.

The scenery set back to the battlefield were Gran Doma had finished his explanations off.

"That is what they are doing here and it seems that they have done well, I will leave them to the rest of the explanation. I am Gran Doma and this is the World Broadcast." Gran Doma´s started to fade and the audience could pick up the voices of the group.

"Out of all the times they had to broadcast something it had to be this… what the hell." Lucy said in a sarcastic voice. Erza looked at the man, she couldn't care at the moment if the world was there… she just wanted to save a friend. Who did want to lose a friend?

Then the group got shocked and so did the people watching when the man began talking form his lay down position., "You… all... *coughs* wont stand up to… Master Jose, he won't just fail. I have lost but… 8 head will not!" Erza walked forwards a tiny bit in front of the group and said in a remorseful tone, "Simon, You are not Zetas or what you are now… you don't have to die alone… come back to us Simon." She extended her hand towards him waiting for him to grab her hand or just try and attack.

He instead began to chuckle sadly, "You really cant give up a friend. Simon will return…. Do you actually now why I took a hold of Simon's body originally?" Erza looked surprised by the question and Kagura´s eyes were shaking, as the man supposedly was her brother. "No… I don't know…" Erza said and then from the back Gray shouted "Erza be careful we cant be sure he is tricking us, he may have a part of Simon in him but this guy is still the one we nearly got beat by!" Erza understood and changed her footing to a defensive one for in case. "Well that's just rude, anyway I originally chose Simon´s body as at the time of his _death _he seemed so sad and alone… that is where I gave him a new chance. I did nothing to him, it was the personality of Zetas that at the time had changed him! Zetas was the armour he wore originally but after he released his full strength Zetas was destroyed and Simon was able to come forth… that was till I was forced through and took over. Simon still has hope but my time has run out… now it is up to the rest of 8 head." The group and the whole world were amazed by the announcement

Kagura at the Mermaid heel guild was crying slightly and Millianna was trying to cheer her up as much as she could. Millianna too though was upset by what had gone one, she couldn't believe her friend from back then was back.

"I see." Said Jura while stroking his beard. Erza then once again as always was going to start with her "We can help you" speeches but the emotional moment was interrupted by the voice of the wicked… Jose.

"Hello and welcome world, today you witness FAIRY TAILS DEATH!" Jose shouted out upon the Goliath of a Monster that's shadow covered the battlefield. Then the soldiers that remained came running out to the man and grabbed him and pulled him back as quickly as they could.

Pantherlilly came forwards slowly moving a foot at a time, the broadcast was going crazy. Fairy Tail was scared, Blue Pegasus is scared, Sabertooth is scared and even Mermaid Heel is scared. "What are we going to do about that thing?" Juvia said in a sad tone. Gajeel grunted and then stared up at the top of the monster "You again! I have wanted another match with you!" he said staring at the twin emanating a strong purple aura but still not as strong as the man or Zetas.

Makarov while watching the broadcast began to emanate a strong and powerful aura and was cursing at Jose. Meanwhile the group who was standing in front of the monster witnessed Pantherliily walk up to Erza and in shock with shaking eyes explained "I can feel it… it is him… Jose you sick minded man…. WHAT THE HELL IS IT THAT YOU DID TO MAKE HAPPY INTO THAT!" as he said that everyone froze and then they just felt sadness, when they looked at the monster they just saw nothing that resembled the cheer and happiness that their happy always had.

"Twin Angel! My theory was right! Go in that direction *points finger in that direction* _he _is coming." Jose said making the twin dash with the soldiers that were left in the army. Gajeel suddenly ran in front and jumped over the men holding the man and shouted "No! You get back here! We have a rematch!" before Gajeel could get any closer Jose appeared and simply uttered "Death Wave!" as the dark energy formed rapidly and shot at him and had Gajeel skid on his hand but not lose balance.

The twin managed to leave the war zone to the amazement of some of the viewers and some of the viewers were still confused at the sudden appearance of the monster but some individuals took different theories and some were right and some were wrong.

"Jose, you aren't as tough as the enemies we just fought and Happy might not have the strength to continue but we will damn sure get him back! I might not have the strength to fight you alone… but together we can take you on!" Gajeel shouted in Jose´s face.

Jose began laughing and snapped his fingers that made the monster light its eyes up lapis blue; the monster swung its arm out and wrecked Gajeel by pummeling him against the floor. The man who had been abandoned by the soldiers had also been caught in the attack.

In the broadcasting all of the Guilds were shaking as someone as strong as Gajeel was being beat up this easily. "Gajeel-kun… do not dare to die… I still have to beat you at the GMG." Rogue said as he was seeing his old mentor and his new rival being beat.

"Damn! Happy no this monster is stronger than Jose!" Gajeel said as he jumped out of the raining down fists, the man though was picked up by the monster and from edge of his eye see Erza shouting his name but that didn't help.

The monster opened its huge mouth and reveled the faces f people stuck on the inside of the creatures mouth and then the man saw nothing and heard nothing as he was thrown inside the monster and felt in sucking his energy out of him, every cell began losing energy.

"SIMON! SIMON! I PROMISED… NEVER TO LET A FRIEND DIE AGAIN!" Erza said while just seeing the monster crunch and begin to exert magic from holes in its back. It began wailing in pain and its cheeks began expanding and expanding. "Everyone fucking run! Its about to shoot the Eternano at us!" Oba shouted. Everyone in the broadcast aw it all go down like as if in slow motion, the blast left the monsters mouth and shot directly towards them, "LAMACIA SCALE: TIME REDO!" Oba shouted in the last minute freezing the shot and sending it right back at the creature that simply reabsorbed it. The different Guilds looked in awe at how strong she was.

"Everyone its still not over, that bastard Jose and the for now monster Happy have still got a lot of power! If you don't go all out now… YOU WILL DIE!" the words of the old man scared the smaller guild members and even Makarov had to take a step back. The group stared forwards and all got ready for the second battle!

Erza changed back to her Nakagami armour with the last of her reserves and screamed like a general, "EVERYONE! LETS GO!"

The whole group smiled and ran forwards. The viewers amazed at their will power as most people might have given up.

**With Kagura at the Mermaid Heel Guild**

"Simon… why… why didn't you come to me if you were still alive…. Please tell me that's you…" Kagura said with sadness and a slight tease of hope tugging her emotions.

She stared as the man was pummeled and eaten alive and it was like she had gone through a whole new nightmare, she was dying of a throbbing in her heart… it was so far past sadness that it actually hurt. Now that is what I call depressed that your heart begin hurting.

Millianna noticed Kagura kneeling on the floor and sibling while holding her heart above her heart. "Kagura are you ok!" Millianna said as she rushed to Kagura´s aid. "Its fine! Just let me for a second…" she said to Milianna in a rough tone at first and then in a relaxed and saddened tone.

Millianna backed off a bit and informed the others for the mean time to give Kagura her own comfort zone. Kagura continued to throb in her on pity but was still watching as the battle continued on.

The scene changed back to the battle that was everyone was sweating just by looking at it.

**Back at the battle**

"Death Wave!" Jose screamed as the charge of dark energy came downwards at them.

Lucy who was still rubbing her face from the piece of scaffolding chanted with all her might, "Come forth LEO!" Leo the lion spirit came forth and as usual gave his impact shot at the darkness. "Ill help you as well Lucy! Wind Dragons…. ROAR!" Wendy said while bursting out a tornado of air to the darkness as well.

The impact of Leo clashed first being easily deflected to Leo´s surprise, the tornado of wind came and clashed and began to force the energy to begin splitting from the attack.

The people viewing the broadcast were impressed to see such a young girl attacking a former Wizard Saint. "CAT STRIKE!" "SOUL FLASH!" "PENTEGRAM BLADE TORNADO!" "IRON SHADOW DRAGONS… ROAR!" "DEVIL ICE MAKE: ROSE FULL ARMADA!" "RUMBLING MT FUJI!" "WATER NEBULA!" "ICE MAKE: DRAGON SPEAR SHOT!" "WAVE BLAST!" "SPECIAL EXCEEDS SWORD STRIKE!" "LAMACIA LAW: ALL SOURCE!"

The entire group screamed with their lives depending on it. The attacks all came together in Oba´s attack which formed into a heart shape?! WTF is what everyone else thought as well.

The weird looking attack combo came bulleting at the darkness attack and pushing it back to the monster. The monster snared evilly was caught on the heart shaped explosion like a trap… then the heart didn't explode but juts radiated its energy towards the good energy of Happy and shot there!

"MONSTER! CODE X!" Jose said before the bolt of energy forced through its chest and bore out Happy who was now covered in various slimes.

The people viewing covered their eyes at the light and began hearing the monster wail not in pain but as if it had lost something special. "How bright is that!" Minerva said while covering her eyes. "No idea!" everyone replied in a surge. The light began to slowly fade and out of it came the fist of the monster that sent its attack into the middle of them making them fall of the force.

"Fuck! This thing is way too op!" Gray said in an effortless voice. He widened his eyes and threw himself forwards to catch a blue fur ball. "Gray what is that?!" Lucy said, the people who were viewing could see what it was and began to smile and so did Gray. "Our little buddy is back isn't he." Gray said to what he was holding in his hands. The Mages standing there were confused till they heard an innocent voice, "Aye!" it was Happy who had been also been caught in the punch of the monster getting sent flying upwards and landing in the hands of Gray in time.

The Mages wanted to run to him and give him a group hug but now was not the time as Jose and the monster were still in the game. "HAPPY! YOU LITTLE PRICK! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Jose screamed popping up and holding his palm towards them, "DARK MESMORIZER!" dark energy began forming like the last attack but this one was different… it was catching pieces of the turmoil and began to seem like a dark purple liquid, he began smiling and shot it at them!

"Happy we will have a reunion a bit later! I promise!" Gajeel said as he ran forwards and said, "Iron Shadows club!" Happy looked amazed that they were already fighting back. Even though he couldn't be heard… Rouge was shouting, "Don't dare die Gajeel!"

Gajeel smiled as the club had hit dead center with the new attack and was maintaining its power. Erza even thought that it was just another fluke attack but then Jura came forth and swiftly pushed Gajeel with a rock to the side. "Why did you do th-" Gajeel then saw as the attack blasted forwards breaking the club and obliterating the floor were Gajeel had previously been standing. "Oh… I guess a thank you is needed…" Gajeel said while sweating looking at the deep hole in the ground. Jura smiled back and began to gather energy beginning to shake the floor, "I will take care of Jose, you guys make sure to destroy the monster and retrieve that man." They agreed with him just nodding their heads and so the battle folded out even further.

Jose began to look un amused and look at Jura, "I have no interest in you… I need to get rid of that Fairy Tail scum first and then you!" Jose like an eagle came swooping down and began hitting Jura with a barrage of dark powered fists. Jura caught one of the fists and replied "I might not be what you want but… I need an opponent so amuse me ex Saint!" Jura´s fist landed in Jose´s gut sending him slightly upwards to get piled downwards by a rock fist that had grown from the ground beneath. Jose coughed some blood and turned back to his evil smirk.

The Guilds and viewers weren't paying that much attention to Jose vs Jura but were all looking at the beat down they were bringing to the monster. They came from all sides.

"Take this!" Mirajane shouted as she threw herself with one of her claws at the monster and scratching its eye. The rest of them were at the feet and slowly chopping at them.

"I got the bastard good!" Mirajane said in a cocky voice, the eye grew purple with a yellow ring in the middle and stared at her and began forming a see through purple sphere and grumbled deeply, "Purple Straight Blast!" the blast was fired at a speed that even she couldn't comprehend. Mirajane began to fall and blood began to escape her mouth and nails, "Shit… I still got some of that damage that Zetas and Rex gave me…. I can't feel my arms…fuck…"

She continued to fall down, her bleeding saddened all the viewers and she began to over bleed and soon got the only way to stop the bleeding. "Ice Make: PRISON!" Lyon said forming an Ice Prison around the Take over Mages arms. Mirajane luckily got caught in her sister's arms with the protection of Gray in front of them. The viewers began to wipe the sweat off of their foreheads but Makarov was getting more and more worried.

"Mira… damn it!" Makarov managed to slip out before another thing happened on the broadcast.

Lucy began to wail in pain as her hand uncontrollably began to twist and snap her bone, "What the fuck is this! Help me! Please!" Erza came as quick as she could to find Lucy staring at nothing but her absolutely normal hand. "Lucy nothing is wrong with your hand?" Erza said wile blocking another hit from the monster in her Adamantium Armour, Lucy just stared at her as if she was lying and then she began to back away from her and throw pieces of dirt at her "AHHH! WHY ARE YOU HERE DAD!" The group stopped for a second and even Jura fazed out of his battle to stare.

"Bad move to look the other way!" Jose said as he fired of another Dark Mesmorizer and this time it really twisted the skin o Jura and made hum bleed through his clothing like fabric. "What's going on with Lucy? Does it have something to do with you or the monster?" Jura questioned the man without reacting to his slight bleeding. Jose backed off a bit and then in a laughing tone asked "Zetas it was that has done this, right?" Jura confused by the question like answer replied, "Zetas got consumed by the man and destroyed." Jose put his hand above his eyes and began to laugh out loud, "Did you really think that that was everything Zetas could do?! He is a living curse! The weakest ones of the group with actual magic that negates his are the ones most affected by this." Jura opened his eyes realizing that whether or not he was still on the planet…. The curse would continue till it was manually stopped, he began to close his eyes and put forth one pal vertically "Rock… FIVE FINGER BUDDHA ANNIHALATION!" Jura shouted as he then he came in an instant at the front of Jose, Jose who tried to escape so his death but was surprised to see him waving it to the side and see the five fingers send out five little lights that stroke the monsters feet.

"Haha! I see that attack was just an act to scare me!" Jose shouted to Jura who slowly looked up with a smirk, "That wasn't an act….it was a blast that eradicates entities of darkness, which means." Jose looked enraged and continued the sentence "which means that my creatures power will be cut short a bit." Jose said with utter despise for the Saint.

The legs began to shine orange and then disappear and with that the dark aura emitting from the monster was lost with the wind and the only thing that some of the viewers managed to cough out and even Sting who was usually bold and cocky said "Fuck, Jura is strong as hell!"

The group that was fighting the monster began to take a 2 second break to then start fighting the weaker monster than before. Lucy was throwing punches at Erza who couldn't even feel them as they were just bouncing off her armour, Lucy looked up and shed a quick tear and whispered "Erza… wtf…. Why am I hitting you…" Erza gave her a simple hug and told her it was fine and just to rest with Happy. Lucy just fell to the floor not understanding this at all, luckily Happy was explaining.

"Bastard you cut of his curse didn't you!" Jose said to Jura, Jura simply nodded and prepared for another one of his Dark Mesmorizers but instead he got a special treat… "Jura Neekis you have certainly shown me some entertainment and now I will destroy you or them! DARK…. JUPITER!" Jura and Makarov jumped to the name Jupiter as it was the weapon of mass destruction only allowed for the army. The normal Jupiter blast began to form in his hands and then the dark energy began to form as it was lined up directly at Jura. "Now di-" Jose was stopped by the laugh coming from the monster.

The Mages had ben pushed back and the monster was laughing and laughing and began to get sucked up into… the man! The Guilds looked amazed that that had been the same man on the floor as before, Kagura obviously was hoping for Simon to come back and so was Erza as she began running there but was still being pulled by the wind.

"Simon! You made it didn't you?" she said with a smile and then the came the laughter and these words, "Zetas is back! And he is here to stay!" Zeta has returned for the battle but we got to switch up the scene.

**Confrontation- Natsu vs. Twin and 8 head army**

In the Forest on a cliff looking down at a valley were a river runs through and life is found crawling through even the very floor… no decay and death in miles…. Yet

"Miss? We have been waiting here for 40 minutes now! He obviously isn't coming!" one of the soldiers asked while looking at the twin. The twin looked back at the man while emitting a light purple/ violet aura, "He will arrive according to Master Jose and did you call me Mis-" "He´s coming!" shouted a soldier with a scope, he interrupted the Twin in the mean time as well.

The twin nearly instantly reacted and ordered "Sword soldiers are to go in front! Elemental Swordsmen mix in and archers are at the back running with me downwards the cliff! NOW!" The men all scared by the Twin who was but a foot smaller than them started to run down the cliff slope and saw the incoming Fire Mage.

When they reached the bottom and the furthest in the line of troops stopped nearly at where he was going to impact at, she was angry and screamed like a dictator "What the hell are you guys doing up there?! MOVE NOW!" The men began to shake at the front but… began to try and push backwards and then she understood… they had seen Natsu´s face of anger and began to shit themselves.

Natsu was coming in hot with his veins pumping and fir leaking behind him and his muscles pressing outwards and then he began his battle scream, "FUCK OFF OR ELSE BE KILLED!" The twin looked amused and began to dictate the army of 1000 men, "WE TOGETHER ARE 1001 PEOPLE THAT IS INCLUDING ME! HE IS ONE BOY!" The men began to agree and to hype up their adrenaline, "ARCHERS ARE GOING TO FIRE AT MY COMMAND AND THE SWORDSMEN ARE GOING TO START SLASHING AT MY COMMAND AS WELL!" The men nod their heads and saw Natsu closing the gap between another.

The view switched to Birds Eye view and portrayed the view of Natsu and them narrowing, "3…..2….." Natsu said out while lunging out into the air, "Fire Dragons Supreme Slash!" he yelled while the Twin finished off her command "1! KILL THE BASTARD!" The men screamed and threw themselves at the attacking Natsu and he finished off with a final phrase "Dumb fools…"

The scene flashed out… it set back to the scene of deer's drinking from the river at the other end of the valley from where Natsu had come. They were normally drinking and the fish were swimming but then the animals stopped to drink and head off and the fish began to swim with the current quickly. The next sweep of water that came from the direction of the cliff was coloured red and slowly and surely some bodies of men came through and the animals looked to the direction of the red water and saw what could only be described as `Death´.

The view changed back to the Twin and army fight to show absolute death, the bodies of all of 8 head were decorating the area and bleeding on the live fields, the archers were dead, the elemental swordsmen were dead.

Then you could see Natsu stand there in the middle of the now red valley covered with the dead bodies of men…. He stood there blood covered and leaking blood from where arrows had shot him.. no where else…. He pulled those out and continued to walk with a cold dead eye and ignoring the death.

He turned back to a sword that was sticking out of the ground and had, "You guys should have taken my advice… may all of you rest in hell and you girl… shouldn't get that cocky…" the sword that was sticking out of the ground had at the end of it the decapitated head of the twin. It was lifeless and looked as if agony had reigned before.

Natsu jumped up the cliff and saw the valley filled of death but could only think more and more of anger and death, "Jose…. I feel Happy…. But I feel my friends as well…. Bastard, death is the only thing that will await you JOSE!" he began to run off covered in the blood of soldiers into the direction of battle. He seemed to be the bringer of death but wasn't he just trying to protect something else?

"The time is coming… he will come to a decision.." came the voice of an unfamiliar voice. Who is this and what do they want with Natsu?

Natsu continued through the forest with the blood dripping across the floor and trees getting burnt at the sides just by being near him. Natsu Dragneel was beginning to exceed his own capacity and could feel it all slowly coming back at him with a pain in his body like non-before.

**Back at the Battle**

"Zetas…" said Erza with a blank expression; Jose began to snicker in the back "Zetas! Finally you are back! I just felt the twins signal pressure disappear I think _he _killed her and the men or maybe she is just quite badly injured." Zetas smiled knowing that a stronger opponent would appear soon. Though the viewers had no idea who _he _was, well except Makarov who at the moment was sweating and thinking back of the smiling Natsu who couldn't kill anyone if he didn't have to.

Zetas turned back to Erza and shouted out "Are you going to shoot it!" he had signaled Jose to shoot and so he did. The shot hit the area in front of Jura and sent him tumbling backwards with burn marks residing on his chest and even some on his face. Thank goodness the Dark Jupiter cannon seemed to be quite unstable so it only damage Jura and the surroundings of him. "Dammit this Zetas guy is back and Jura got hit bad again." Gray said as he was getting ready to shoot an attack, "Devil Ice Make: NEMESIS ARROW!" out of Gray´s hands shot a tiny black ice arrow that came zooming in onto Zetases neck.

The viewers to see the new enemy simply flick it with his finger and zoom back at him and pierce his liver. Juvia huddles up to him crying and got told by Lyon as jealous as he was that Gray is a Devil Slayer so he doesn't take proper damage from his own element. Juvia though was still hugging Gray with care.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Sting, Rogue, Minerva and other people said as he had enough power to simply flick a Devil Slayers attack back at him.

"Jose come here and help me get this Simon fucker out of me at last!" Zetas said that made Erza happy and furious, she was happy she would see him (Kagura was happy as well that she would get him back) but she was angry that he used the term `fucker` for one of her friends.

Jose came stunningly quickly over and dug right into the chest of Zetas and began to pull out what was of Simon. "SIMON!" Erza screamed with tears as her friend came thrown to her. "Er..za ru… run…" he said with what breath he had left and then like before Zetas surged of energy through his system and like a lunatic yelled out into the sight of the broadcast, "NOW WITH THAT WEAKLING OUT…. I HAVE THAT MANS ENERGY FOR MYSELF!" his voice became lower as the form of Simon he took changed shape into blue energy and then into… white energy with black particles surrounding it.

"You did it Zetas you took over him! Just like we agree-" Jose had his voice silenced or more like it was vanished for eternity. The entire group was beyond shock, Zetas had pierced through Jose´s heart and made his heart disappear into particles of nothingness.

The first one to react was Oba who had for most of the battle been keeping an eye out for enemy reinforcement but according to Jose it seemed right that no one from their side was going to appear, "This is very odd *viewers and group look at Oba* you started out calm but an enemy then you became more powerful and even more of an enemy then you became a lunatic of power and got taken over by the mans energy… now you took over and killed your partner like that? Why? Is there something else in this for you?"

Zetas didn't have facial features anymore, he was starting to form a halo ring above him like an angel who made Makarovs senses tingle

"I am Zetas, I was once the cursed armour that Jose made for Simon who was desperate. I stated to Jose that when I find that I am God I wouldn't require him anymore so I simply got rid of the trash that was left to take care of. I am the monocle and peak to godliness. I have surpassed the human evolution; I am but the Angel soon to blossom into a God. Does that make sense _human_?" Zetas said in a tone as if to degrade mankind and humans to a lower level. Oba who look frustrated by its ignorance and tone explained, "You are not a god not more than man and you know why….. you were made b the very hands of one you call lower than yourself!" This comment infuriated Zetas and he started his attack, "Silence human! I will cast you all to hell! PARTICLE BREAK!" Zetas formed the attack and laid his hand on Oba´s shoulder and released a white light that seemed to make her skin fall off, she countered with a swift kick that just stopped when it hit his cheek! "Is that all you have…" Zetas made her fly into Erza and Simon and made them fly like bowling pins.

"ERZA! MASTER OBA! SIMON!" Happy shouted feeling the guilt that he had pulled this battle further than it had to be. "Shit! We have got to stop this guy or we got to run!" Gajeel said to the people and this actually surprised many, as Gajeel was like the old Natsu stubborn as hell!

"I am going to get a barrier set up to protect some of us!" Yuka announced who hadn't been the biggest help but still better than nothing. "WAVE BIG BORDER!" he chanted as a wave like sphere appeared to protect the majority of the group excluding Jura, Erza, Simon, Gajeel and Oba. "We will take care of this asshole!" Gajeel screamed as he came charging at Zetas who was blocking the strikes of Oba with but a hand! "Iron Shadow Dragons… POUND FIST!" the fist came in and just like with Oba… Zetas stopped the fist with his one hand in use.

He played with them, when one came he kicked the other to the side and Jura was slowly getting up from his injury and looking at how the two of them were getting beat up and piled up. "This Zetas guy is just going to kill us all…. I have to try something though don't I?"

The broadcasters of the Council and the viewers of the broadcast were just shocked to see Gajeel and Master Oba who had been kicking ass before now just getting fucking beat up. The battle scene just changes to the various reactions of the Guilds and the Council for a short time.

Sabertooth:

"Gajeel…" Rogue said with open eyes, as his mentor and rival that he wanted to beat was getting beat to death and Sting also couldn't really believe it "Gajeel´s getting beat up even with the Iron Shadow Dragon Mode. This Zetas guy is… is he really going to kill them?" No one in the room had an answer because none of them new what the outcome of this battle would be…. They could only pray…

Blue Pegasus:

"This perfume is bad! It is the perfume of death but its not coming from them? Maybe my nose is misleading me?" Ichiya said with a voice of chill while posing as usual. The other members could only help but give Ichiya a depressed expression.

Master Bob looked at the field and whispered to himself, "Oba so what's your move now? What are you all going to do now?"

Mermaid Heel:

"Simon…. That really is you….please Erza make sure all of you live and bring him back… I beg you." Kagura said with a pleading tone that no one had ever heard her talk in before. Millianna looked and looked at the broadcast and just could not make sense of what Simon had to do with any of this, she just began to stand there whispering, "Erza please come back…"

Fairy Tail:

The mood at Fairy Tail was also slowly climbing down, the worst of it was that they could just stand there and see their family getting hurt and beat down. "Master Makarov is there not any way we can help them?" Levy said trying to find a solution to this sorrowful watching. Makarov shook his head and replied, "The only thing we can do now is to hope anything… knowing Erza though she might have a tactic for escaping this…."

Levy began to become a bit more weary and then questioned Makarov with something that he didn't want to explain yet, "Who is _he_? The guy that both of them were talking about?" Makarov swiftly opened his eyes and talked away "He is most likely the incinerator man/ Killer who has been going around. He is also the same person to kill this Rex creature. I just hope he is not a foe…." Levy began to shake thinking of another enemy for that group that was absolutely exhausted to the utter brink.

"Natsu… what the hell are you playing at?" Makarov thought as he had a feeling something bad was arousing from this battle.

The Council:

"Yajima… it seems we might soon be able to see if that Dragneeel man is our culprit and if it is then you know what will happen right?" Gran Doma said from his seated position above the council. Yajima still was in his depressive mood and had just lost any hope of keeping his friends family safe, "Yes…. Natsu Dragneel… will be given a bounty or if it continues… a hunt…." The council were still and then Gran Doma began to talk in a very wise and open voice, "Yes, Natsu Dragneel will receive a bounty for which people can receive a money reward. Alive and that could be changed to dead as well but….*Yajima's eyes began widening* he will also receive the mark of a criminal and that can rise depending how we see it…" Yajima rose up from his chair with a glare at Gran Doma "You bastard! You didn't mention this before our decision about him!" Gran Doma looked annoyed and wove Yajima off like a pesky fly and commenced the continuation of them watching the broadcast.

Yajima now was pissed off and depressed. "Natsu please… please let yourself not go overboard." He whispered while sitting back into his seat and watching on.

**In the carriage with Zeref**

"So you met them Natsu…. The longevity of all, Evil and good. Will you be the one to defy them or join them…. Not even I have defied them…. But maybe you can do it Natsu." Zeref was sitting slumped up in the carriage with the men there just sitting and playing cards. Zeref looked out of the carriage for a second and then swopped back in, "I can feel it… Natsu, you let it out and now it wants you…" he took a slight breath in and lowered his pulse and stared at the wall with a stern face and continued, "The Void hath cometh!" he said in a philosophical voice.

The void…. The thing between light and dark, the unbalance…. It has been released from the Light and Darkness and it is has peaked Zeref´s interest even from this far away.

The stared at Zeref while sweating as his red eyes just focused on the carriage wall. "Is he ok?" a man asked. "Check!" another said as he got pushed forwards. The man looked angrily back with a death stare and came walking up to Zeref and in a nervous tone asked, "Ar…. Ar… are you… ok?" he braised a defensive position just incase of Zeref spouting out a death blast or something like that.

Zeref jerked up from his dark and ominous position and looked spoofed by the horror in the mans face "Should I be asking you that because you look like you something out of this world man?" The man fell the floor and whipped his sweat off, "No we were just worried of how you were staring at the wall with your death eyes… that's it." The man said to imply that Zeref had been acting weird. Zeref simply laughed a bit depressively and said "I´m fine I just need some sleep." Zeref after saying that lay to the side and pulled a blanket over him that closed the light to the scene…

**Back at the Battle again…**

Jura began to sprint at Zetas hit him with repetitive fists that were just blocked over and over again like with Oba and Gajeel. "Dammit why can't I hit this guy!" Gajeel said as he received another punch into his gut. Oba in the mean time was circling Zetas and trying to find an opportunity. "Jura and Gajeel! Both of you attacks from opposite sides when I say go!" Oba instructed the two mages as they got into their assigned positions.

Jura and Gajeel both began to circle Zetas like Oba and just watched as he stood in the middle if them without any concern. "What is this nonsense? Just die already humans." Zetas spoke, as he was just looking bored and unsatisfied by the opponents that stood before him, and then came Oba´s chance as she thought she saw a fault in his power. "GO!" She said, in that moment Jura and Gajeel stepped to the side and dashed at him both with their magic power gathered and in synchronization screamed, "DIE!" as both of the men´s fists came inches away from Zetas.

"You guys really don't know when to give up? White…. Thunder!" Zetas shouted. The two fists were stopped and both of them were sent away as a thunder like aura formed round them and zapped them many times. Gajeel began to cough a bit but Jura had it a bit worse as he had sustained a lot more damage it seemed that he was starting to feel the damage and was slowly starting to bleed from his mouth… "Jura, are you ok!" Gajeel asked as he saw the man bleeding from his mouth and he seemed to be hurt a little.

The viewers watched as Jura got up with his face darkened and Jura began to speak again, "Gajeel, I think… I think that we have t-" he couldn't continue as he fell to his knee again and countlessly tried to get up again and again without falling. Gajeel began to walk over and put his hand on Jura´s back, after he removed his hand he felt something liquid like on his hands…. It was blood. From the back of Jura blood was dripping out and was causing him to breathe very heavily.

"Jura… fuck…. Why us?" Happy said with a deeply depressed voice. Yuka was standing there holding up his shield as he saw Erza walking with Simon holding onto her shoulder towards Zetas and Oba who were still fighting. "Take this! Spin Tornado!" Oba began to spin so quickly around that it actually created a tornado, Simon barely managed to say "You cant beat him with force! Please let me explain!" the tornado began to slow down and Oba hopped out of it with her arms folded behind her back and looked at him with serious closed eyes.

Simon lifted his hand off Erza´s shoulder and explained, "He is a cursed peace of amour and is destroyable but…. The man of energy that had been now absorbed was the manifestation of my hope and power and what I wanted. The combination of the curse and my hope makes a sort of anomaly that shouldn't occur, a curse and a hope of god together? I have had it many times under consideration that this may happen but I was not fully sure… I now am sure that Zetas is slowly becoming a being that has transcended, I don't know how to stop him though." Oba took the explanation in thoroughly even though the rest of the people were a bit shocked of the information.

Erza radiated a dark light again and came out with her Black Night armour, "This will be the final fight with you!" she said as she raised her black sword and pointed at Zetas. Simon smiled and that made her happy, he then got ready and raised the pressure in his eye and got ready to at least help a bit. Oba turned to Zetas who was still stood there with his arms folded. "Are you annoyed that we have you figured out?" Oba asked him, he just emotionlessly said "You actually think you know what I am…. This insolence shall be punished…. Prepare to be KILLED!" The pressure burst from Zetas and a black smile formed on his face.

"ULTIMATE ROCK BUDDHA PUSH!" out of nowhere Jura came out with his attack and came at Zetas with a light that seemed to cover both men and before the voices of Jura and Zeta faded you could hear Zetas… "BLACK WHITE THUNDER STRIKE!" after that a huge clap of thunder could be heard and even though nothing could be seen to happen…. The noise was still heard from the light and the sound got fainter and fainter.

"Compact!" Simon said as he shot a light blue blast at the light and tried to force it downwards and failed quite badly. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Jose walking barely standing and bleeding to the light and he cursed lightly, "Damn you damn you…" he continued to walk and when he touched the light it was like a shredder, it shred his hand and continued as he did not stop! Erza wanted to run to him but got stopped by Simon's hand.

"Let him be…" Simon said as he hushed Erza before she could reply and she looked at Jose as he slowly was being shred to nothing and before his face was shred away he wimp like said "The notorious leader of 8 head killed by his own creation... *smiles* well that sucks…" then Jose was gone and the only thing that was left of him was a little medal rolling away that then split in half, t was his old Wizard Saint medal. He had actually kept it since that day nearly 9 years ago…. This was the end of Jose and his grudge.

Erza couldn't shed a tear but still felt a bit of sympathy towards the man. This sympathy had to go away as the light then beamed and left the vicinity. The Guilds and the people on the battlefield watched the light fade and what they saw surprised them, Zetas and Jura stood there and Jura backed off a bit b jumping back. Zetas who stood there with his eyes shaded began coughing up blood! Gajeel shouted to Jura "Jura are you o-" his eyes widened as then Jura fell to his back and was bleeding from his mouth and nose and was staring upwards with blood shot eyes.

Everyone was shocked by Zetases bleeding but even more shocked about the sudden collapse of Jura. "Jura! Damn you Zetas!" Ob shouted at the man whilst seeing her ace on the floor bleeding.

"BLACK NIGHT SLASH!" Erza shouted as she had snuck her way to Zetas and strikes at him, the group turned to her worried. "Dumb fool… I am transcended… I am a god." Zetas said coldly as his hand came out to catch the blade and in the process did get slightly cut on his palm, except that though the attack that Erza had delivered didn't show any other signs. "Two finger Devil Puncture!" said Zetas as he punctured Erza with his two fingers; his fingers began glowing even whiter and shot out. "ERZA!" Simon cried out as Erza coughed out blood and had two tiny holes that had been made in her stomach. "After all this I was useless…" she said as she fell into Simons arms who was just looking at her, she looked back at him but couldn't hear his voice, the voices were fading and her eyes closed. "She is not dead yet and the holes are just temporary, but I will make sure that the broadcast witnesses the death of all of you!" Zetas raises his fist and is about to punch Simon and end the lives of them all, but then out of Zetases mouth begins to drool blood and veins start to form around where his heart is located.

"What the hell is happening to him?" Gray said who was still lying there in the shield of Yuka. No one answered because everyone was concentrated on what was going to happen and actually everyone was inwardly thinking that; everyone though was just either standing or sitting and looking at the two mages that were lying there.

Kagura who was now up close to the broadcast and nearly wailing in sadness was just continuing to pray and pray. Makarov was angry and sad, he felt sick even of the thought of one of his children having to die in front of a broadcast…. Minerva saw here rival just laying there bleeding, she had nothing to say… she simply had none that she could use.

Oba came forwards and sent a blast of high compressed energy at Zetas, the group saw as the blast just began to decompose and be absorbed into Zetas. Oba looked at him with clenched hands knowing she couldn't beat him or anyone on the field…. She even had doubts that anyone could beat him, "It seems that Zetas is suffering the consequences of transcending, he is entering his final form…" The air began to thicken and clouds covered the sunlight. Zetas began to laugh hysterically and began to crack with a blue light. The white and the black particles fell off revealing the dark blue energy. The air returned to a normal status and the halo that had been before above his head had diapered and been replaced with a halo like crown! Zetas who had now another appearance in a echo like voice said, "I have transcended, I am one of the new gods! I am now above mortals…. Bow down to your new God!" surprisingly no one there was bowing bt instead was just scared and sweating or just so frightened they thought this wasn't even reality anymore.

Makarov had by now not even realized that the Guild members behind him had either been consumed by fear or knocked out by the shock. He though only looked at this monstrosity and began to well up and hit his fist so many times against the floor that his hand was bleeding.

Simon who was just sitting on the floor with Erza in his arms had fallen to the floor and just was out of breath. Mirajane who was behind the wave shield saw the field and in a sobbing voice stated, "So, we have us here who are basically not useful at the moment, then we have Gajeel Oba and Simon who have run out of power and then finally we had our strongest mages who got taken down. Now to make things even worse we have a god like enemy and no other tricks up our sleeves." The group was looking still forward and the only one who took that in was Lyon and Gray who were both also suffering from their fighting time.

The thoughts were interrupted by the footsteps of Zetas, "I have all the power of the world now and my goals are just but about to start…. I have researched a long time while I had Simon's body… I had learnt of Zeref, Acnologia and I even found Intel about the Gods of Light and Dark but their Intel was a bit ominous and mystified. *People looking confused but still scared* I see none of you understand what they are…. Pity." Gajeel ran forwards and punched Zetas in the face but his fist was just stopped and his hand began to twist and turn, Zetas levitated Gajeel into the air and slammed him down, "It is rude for people to interrupt Gods… *Gajeel moans in pain of his arm* those two Gods symbolize the balance. Other Gods are set into either Darkness or Light but in a ruin that has been lost since gone in the war Zeref took part in, he was the one to see something that other Gods have not… I crave for the knowledge that even the most powerful of Gods didn't know of! I lust for power! This is why you must die." Zetas ended his expanded explanation. Gajeel that was situated under his foot began to grovel in pain as Zetas kicked him like shit across the field. "Separate God Hand!" Zetas said as the wind became rapid and was circling around Zetas with energy gathering in his hand. The hand became overflowed with energy that people in the broadcast had begun having heavy breathing and some even couldn't get air so they left the room but even then they could hardly breathe.

Wendy was starting to feel sick and before Lucy could do something she also began to feel sick and distant. Yuka who was holding up the shield fell to his knees with sweat covering his forehead and he still seemed depressed because of his brows. Mirajane felt a bit weak but her sister Lisanna began to fell a bit sleepy. "Shit! This guy is actually going to kill us…" Oba said while gazing at the enemy.

"DIE! RELEASE MY FULL GOD LIKE POWER! SEPARATE GOD HAND RELEASE!" the hand shone and its shot was directed at Gajeel, then Oba came in the way and used her _final _attack, "LAMACIA LAW: ZENTAVIA RAVE!" Oba´s body grew light and absorbed the shot to Zetases surprise but was still shot upwards and then shed a final tear. The sky got shrouded in an explosion and the Lamacia Scale members or in general everyone jut screamed he name a final time.

Gajeel saw from the sky fall a body which was disappearing into ash… before it disappeared it just spoke out a whisper that none could here.

The body vanished to ash and Zetas looked at the broadcast and announced "Oba the Master of Lamacia Scale has been slain by me! Have I not proven my absolute power!" Yuka had by that moment started to emotionlessly cry and let the shield down with a whimper. "Oba, you will be remembered eternally." Makarov said as he held one hand before his heart and just took a few breaths in.

The sad feeling of many could be felt across the land, as Zetas was becoming so cocky…. Another man would join the fight… and bring it to an end!

"I am God! I am God! I am God! I will rule over even the mightiest of gods! " Zetas said with everyone getting pushed by his pressure. Zetas stopped his pressure and felt the heat rise. He turned to see a fiery like meteorite fly down and blast on the area behind him. At first Zetas kept his cool not realizing who it was and that is when he started to _shiver and shake,_ "You, the killer of my old friend *Mirajane begins to blush not understanding why and her heart beat becomes faster* Natsu Dragneel…"

The group and the viewers stopped everything even breathing for a second as the fire and smoke cleared…. Natsu came out and he looked like a monster described from hell…

* * *

><p><strong>Flash forward<strong>

"You be cut of by the human tether, and be unbound by your mortal coil are the one we have been searching for long time… Do you accept our policies and offers?" A man that one couldn't properly see was talking to Natsu.

"What the hell is this place? What the hell did you do with her?" Natsu said in a furious tone only to be seen by the head.

"You are in…." The words washed away through a strong noise….

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 6<p>

A/N: That's been the end of chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed it and hope you tune in for next time. I might be busy for a bit but I will try and work on the net chapter. Please leave a review and for anyone wondering `that fight with Natsu and 8 head was a bit anti climactic´ I understand but I wanted (underlined to emphasize) to show that Natsu isn't anymore the same person and he will continue to change, also I will hopefully see you guys in the next chapter! See you all!


End file.
